The New Adventures of Black Cat
by TheSponsor
Summary: Now travelling alone, Train Heartnet finds himself teamed up with a timid girl who he thinks may be on the brink of insanity.  On a simple job, he has a sudden encounter with a Taoist.  The search begins for just who is using the ancient magic this time.
1. Binder

**I can't remember what gave me the idea. I guess I just miss getting reviews, so I wanted to write another series. My dear fans, come back! I love Black Cat and shirking my responsibilities. X3**

**Also, I did actually finish my novel in time. I wrote a chapter a day for seven days. I've been busily proofreading and editing it. Now for fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: ...I don't do disclaimers. There's a reason it's fan fiction.**

The New Adventures of Black Cat

Binder

"Who would have known it would be this hard to find a place to stay in this town!" Train grumbled. "There's no hotels or anything, and what's worse, nowhere to eat!"

His eyes lit up at the sight of an inn. His stomach growled. Hopefully, there was food there, too. He ran inside and up to the counter. A sweet-looking, elderly lady greeted him with a smile.

"Do you have any vacancies?"

"Sorry, but no."

Sleeping outside again. Damn.

There were some wanted posters on the wall. Perhaps this wouldn't be all for naught after all. The young sweeper sauntered over and reached for the first one with a large bounty that caught his eye. Just as he was about to grab it, it vanished. Someone else had snatched it up. He turned to the other sweeper beside him. It was a girl about his age, maybe a little younger. She was quite a bit shorter. Her choppy, white hair sat no lower than her jawline, and her zig-zagging fringe hung over the edge of her eyes. Two purple, extensions hung past her shoulders from either side of her head and were tied at the end in black ribbons. She wore a pair of black goggles with blue lenses on her head. Black, fingerless gloves reached up to her elbows, and leather boots reached her knees. Her sleeveless, black jacket zipped only below her chest and fanned out from her waist, exposing her belly and creating a semi-circle around her ankles. Her shorts were tiny, and she had two guns hooked on her hips and a knife to her thigh. Her eyes were heavily lined, making them seem to shine like sapphires. The blue orbs stared down blankly at the wanted poster. She didn't look all that friendly.

"Oh, sorry!" the girl apologised shyly, her cheeks turning crimson. "Were you looking at this?"

Spoke too soon.

"Uh, yeah, kind of," said Train, not really comprehending how fast the girl moved.

She handed the poster back to him. Train glanced down.

_WANTED_

_SAMUEL "THE BINDER" LARSON_

_700,000 G_

Not bad at all. "Weird nickname, though," Train commented, not really intending to do so aloud.

"He's a murderer," the girl explained a little eerily. "All his victims have been woman. They were found naked with their hands tied behind their backs, probably raped."

"Well, I guess it suits then," Train admitted.

"It could have been something worse," the girl shrugged.

Train frowned at the picture on the wanted poster. He hoped that, wherever this man was, he could feel his scorn. How dare he sink to such a low! This was why Train Heartnet became a sweeper—to do what he believed was right. Catching this sicko was now very high on his list.

"I think I'm going to go after him," the girl informed with her nose held high in the air. "He's insulted my honour as a woman."

Train couldn't say he disagreed. He didn't actually say anything, but his expression must have given it away.

"We should go after him together!" the girl suggested excitedly before pulling back abruptly. "Sorry. You don't even know me. I'm just the weird girl who snatched the poster out from under your nose. Excuse me." She turned to leave.

"Wait," Train protested, trying not to laugh. She looked back over her shoulder curiously. "Why do you assume I wouldn't want to?"

The girl blinked a few times. "I don't know. I guess I thought if I was in your position, I'd feel weird about it."

She was weird in general, but interesting, and hilarious. She probably didn't mean to be so funny. She was probably really serious, but she seemed a little... not right in the head. In any other situation, Train would have turned the offer down, but she just seemed so willing and maybe a little lonely.

"It seems we have a common goal. Why shouldn't we team up?"

The girl blushed. "My name is Kara."

"Train," Train returned.

His stomach rumbled. He looked down as if he'd be able to physically see his hunger. Kara's stomach growled louder like it was a competition. Train chuckled feebly. It hurt a little because of the hollow cavern in his belly.

Kara took back the piece of paper. She looked down at it, then up at Train, then back down at the poster. "Well, you're not the binder," she observed. Train hoped she was joking. "I suppose I can let you stay in my room if you promise not to do anything weird."

"You got it!"

Within ten minutes, Train found himself gulping down a plate of lasagne in Kara's room. Kara ate in a more civilised manner.

"That was soooo good!" he drawled.

"It was just the frozen stuff," Kara pointed out. "All I did was warm it up."

"Really? Tasted great!"

Kara cleared the small table and started washing the dishes. "So, how are we going to do this?" she asked.

"I'll take the couch."

"No, I mean The Binder."

"Oh, well, I guess we could-" Train stopped himself. He was going to suggest fishing, but he had just met Kara, and it didn't seem appropriate to be the one to say it. He did have some self-control.

"We could what?"

"Uh... I don't know."

Kara frowned thoughtfully. She held her hand up in the air and beamed with delight. "He sounds like the perfect target for fishing." Train was surprised with her enthusiasm. "I have a dress you can wear." Wait, what?

"I don't-"

Kara was suddenly right in Train's face. "Were you going to make me be the bait?" she cooed quietly with a cloak of false innocence across her face. She widened her blue eyes and cocked her head to the side inquisitively.

"It's common sense!" Train cried. "What's keeping you from doing it?"

"Jokes!" Kara giggled. "I just wanted to see your reaction. I'll be bait."

"There's no need to make me feel guilty for assuming the woman would be the bait!"

It was then that Train noticed Kara's belongings around the room. There was something strange about nearly everything she owned in sight. There were four trash bags in the corner, filled with empty, glass bottles. Blank sheets of paper were taped to the wall here and there. The unmade bed was covered in dirt and bloodstains. How had he not noticed his bizarre surroundings? Had he really been so hungry that all his senses were completely shot?

"Which do you think?" Kara asked, digging through her suitcase and holding up two dresses. One was school uniform, and the other was a bunny outfit. Train sat perfectly still with wide eyes. What had he just gotten himself into?

Kara walked down the street in her "bait costume." Train had managed to convince her to wear something slightly less obvious, so she wore a frilly, loli-goth dress. Train didn't argue with that. He knew it would serve its purpose. He was on the rooftop, waiting for his target to appear. He needed him alive, so he would just shoot him in the leg.

There was movement in the shadows, but Train couldn't fire yet. He couldn't give away his position until he had a clear shot. Kara noticed the movement, too. She stopped dead in her tracks with her arms crossed across her chest as she glanced around fearfully. She looked genuinely scared.

Train started to notice more people. The Binder attacked alone, so this mustn't have had anything to do with him. They were up against a full-blown gang.

Kara heard a sound behind her and ran down an alley in the opposite direction. It was planned for her to go there if she heard someone coming. Train still had her in his sight. He could still protect her from where he was thanks to the fluorescent light in the alley.

BANG! BANG! There was gunfire, and the light went out. Someone had shot it. He could still see a little in the moonlight, but he couldn't tell who was who, and he didn't want to hit Kara.

"Damn it!" Train cursed. He leaped down from the rooftop and dashed across the street. Three men had already cornered Kara. She stared up with big eyes, trembling in horror.

"Where are you going dressed like that, little lady?" asked one man, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "You look like you're ready for a real party."

Train fired just above the man's head. "Leave her alone." The three men pulled back and began to slink back the way they had come. "Running away isn't an option." He plugged one in the ankle. His victim fell to the ground with a cry of pain. The others didn't care enough to help and bolted off.

"What about the party?" Kara teased as she gave chase, suddenly in high spirits. Train ran after her, but the man on the ground pulled out his own gun and aimed it at Train.

"You think you can shoot me before I shoot you?" Train asked with a smirk.

"I'll do it!" the man threatened, but his shaking hands said otherwise. "I swear I'll do it!"

Train slowly held out his Hades, giving the man a long opportunity to do as he pleased, but he still didn't do anything. Train pulled the trigger and shot the man in the hand. He howled and dropped his gun. Train figured that he was of no threat and left to go after Kara.

He flew down the road, but Kara was nowhere to be seen.

"You think you can take advantage of me?" The window of a closed store shattered as a man came flying onto the street. He scrambled to his feet, bleeding in several places and attempted to run.

"You're crazy!"

Train didn't want to shoot again, but it was his only way of disabling the man. He shot him in the back of the leg and watched him go down before diving into the store.

Kara was pinned down on a bench by the third man. He held a knife to her throat and eyed her hungrily. Train ran straight over and knocked the man in the temple, sending him flying across the room.

The man groaned and pulled out a bottle. He quickly sculled it and cringed. His body changed before the pair's very eyes. He grew taller and slimmer. His limbs seemed to stretch out. He squeezed his eyes shut and screamed. When it finally stopped, the man was fine. He stood and opened his eyes. They were wide with the pupils mere slits. He opened his mouth, and his tongue unrolled, hanging on the floor.

"Tao?" Train breathed. It couldn't be.

"You know of it," the man chuckled.

He lashed out his tongue at Train and snatched away his weapon. He coiled the slimy muscle around Train's throat. Train pulled at it, but it was surprisingly strong. Kara pulled herself up and dashed for the man, but he swatted her away with his long arms. Train tried to grab his gun at the tip of the tongue, but it was just out of reach.

"Kara!" he croaked. Kara couldn't hear him. She tried running for the taoist again, but he held her back with a mocking laugh. "Kara!" Kara heard him that time. She looked over to see Train nodding towards his Hades. She took half a step towards him, and the man grabbed a fistful of her hair. She squealed and jolted back.

"How cute of you, pipsqueak," the man laughed.

Kara froze. She glared at him with fire dancing in her eyes. "Pipsqueak?" she panted through gritted teeth. "Who are you calling pipsqueak?" She unbuttoned the front of her shirt and revealed her front to the man. His eyes bulged out of his head, and his tongue loosened around Train. Train grabbed his gun and shot the man right in the mouth without a moment's hesitation. The man stumbled back, releasing Kara and slamming into the wall behind him. Kara quickly buttoned up her shirt before Train saw.

Train stepped up to the man and held his gun to his head. "Who gave you that potion?" he snarled. The man blubbered incoherently. "Tell me!" The man couldn't answer. He skin began to bubble, and his skin seemed to tear at itself until all that was left were shreds of the snake-like man.

"What was that?" Kara gasped. Train didn't reply. "I said-"

"Tao," said Train bluntly. "There wasn't supposed to be any more."

He lowered his weapon and turned back to Kara. She covered her chest as if her dress was still undone, her cheeks burning red.

"Ease up," Train chuckled. "I didn't see anything." Kara didn't seem comforted in any way. "Thanks, though."

"For showing my-"

"For distracting him!" Train quickly explained with his hands out. Kara laughed hysterically at his reaction.

They went back out to find the street completely empty. The wounded men had managed to limp or crawl away.

Train and Kara still hadn't found The Binder. They lazily trudged back to the inn and went to sleep. When they went downstairs, Train noticed something. It was a sweeper notice for a gang, to be more specific, the gang they had faced the night before.

"Crap! Damn! Son of a-"

"I know," Train cut in. "They were actually worth more than the guy we were after."

"And we lost them!" Kara whined. She slammed her head against the wall.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Train shrugged. "Cheer up. We'll find him tonight."

"I needed that money. I don't even have enough to stay another night here."

Train slouched his shoulders. That meant he didn't have a place to stay either. "Or food?"

"Or food."

They both sighed depressingly.

As if fate had been planning to pick them up in their time of need, the door to the inn opened, and in walked a green-haired man. He wore a suit and an eyepatch. Train smiled from ear to ear.

**I'm preparing many funny moments. I want Kara to be the biggest spaz ever. There will by fight scenes and awkward moments a plenty!**


	2. Svenny Baby!

**Me: One person reviewed last chapter and put this story on their alerts. Thank you!**

**Train: TheSponsor owns nothing except the story and Kara.**

**Kara: She is a wonderful master.**

**Me: Darn tootin'!**

The New Adventures of Black Cat

Svenny-baby!

"Sven!"

The eye-patched man's mouth hung open at the sight of Train. "T-Train!"

Train bounded over and hung his arm around his old friend's neck. "Svenny-baby! It's good to see you!"

Expression suddenly slipped from Sven's face. "You want something, don't you?"

"What?" Train scoffed, obviously insulted. "Why would you say that?"

"Your lips are moving."

Train pouted. "Okay, I'm a little strapped for ca-"

"You think you can disappear for nearly eighteen months and just expect me to start bailing you out of everything again?" Sven yelled. "Your mooching fund has completely run out, slacker!"

"Slacker? I helped with every job we went on! I earned my keep! Don't be so selfish!"

Kara blinked curiously at the two men. She cleared her throat loudly, but they didn't hear her and continued arguing. "Ahem!" Still no reaction. "A-FREAKING-HEM!"

Train and Sven shut up to glance at her. The woman behind the counter took her hands away from her ears and sighed in relief at the sudden silence. Kara smiled sweetly with her hands behind her back.

"Sven, this is Kara," Train introduced. "I'm working with her temporarily."

"Hi!" Kara piped cheerfully.

"Hello, young lady," Sven greeted with a tip of his hat.

Kara giggled girlishly. "No one ever calls me that." That was probably because she wasn't a lady. Girl, yes. Lady, heck no.

Sven's stomach growled. He groaned and slumped his shoulders. Train's and Kara's growled in response, and they both slumped depressingly, too.

"You're broke, too, aren't you?" Train guessed.

"Yep," Sven grumbled.

"Hey, the hideout's not far from here," Train remembered, suddenly seeming in high spirits again. "That's at least somewhere we can stay."

"It's customary to wait for the owner to invite you!" Sven roared. "You only even remembered because you have no place to stay!"

"I was gonna visit," Train pouted with his arms folded.

"You're just saying that to try and be polite, which I must admit is an improvement for you."

"Come on, Svenny! For old time's sake."

Sven scratched his rough beard. "You'll have to earn your keep," he said.

"Is that a yes?"

"And I'm not feeding you."

"This sounds like a yes to me."

"And no whining about the conditions, or you're outta there."

"I'm taking all this as a yes. Kara, get your things."

Upon arrival at the wooden house, Kara struggled to get out of the small car with her suitcase. Train was sitting in the back and had to wait until she was out before he could push the chair forwards and climb out himself.

"Eve," Sven called as he opened the door, "look what I found."

The long-haired blonde in a black dress peered up from her book and stared in surprise at Train. "Train," she said, "you are back."

"Long time, no see, Princess," Train returned.

"Who is your friend?"

"This is Kara. Kara, this is Princess."

"My name is Eve," Eve corrected as she closed her book and put it on the table. "You have been gone for a long time, Train. What have been doing."

"Sweeping."

"Go figure," Sven chuckled.

"Hey, Sven, I need to talk to you about something." Sven was immediately curious about the serious tone in Train's voice. He ushered him into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. He got a bottle of milk from the fridge for Train and started making himself a coffee for himself.

"What is it?"

"I found someone using Tao last night."

Sven froze. "What?"

"I found someone usi-"

"I heard you!"

"Then why'd you ask?"

The two men glanced towards the door when they realised how loud they were being. What they were trying to accomplish by looking at the entrance, neither of them knew.

"The Apostles of the Star?" Sven queried.

"I don't know," said Train. "I don't think so. It was this just this guy in a gang who was trying to..." He couldn't make his mouth say the word his brain was thinking. "...Do things to Kara."

"Is that when you met her?"

"No, we were fishing for another guy when they showed up."

"So, who's using Tao?" Sven mumbled.

"We'll have to keep our ears to the ground to find out."

* * *

"How do you know Train?" Kara asked Eve.

"It is a long story," Eve explained, reading her book at the same time. "You do not need to know the details, but he used to live and work with us."

"You and Sven?"

"Yes."

Kara was officially curious. She didn't need to know the details? That made her want to know the details all the more!

"Is it just uncomfortable, or is there a secret?"

Eve glanced up. "You are nosy."

Kara retreated into herself again. "Sorry," she apologised. "I do that."

"I have been called nosy," Eve went on. "I do not think it is necessarily a bad thing. It means you want to know things." Kara smiled at that.

Something moved. Kara only saw it out of the corner of her eye, and she wasn't sure what it was, but it moved. She looked, but there was nothing there.

"What is wrong?" Eve asked, following the older girl's line of sight.

"I thought I saw something," Kara muttered. She instinctively stood and went to investigate. She leaned out the window in time to see someone running away. "There's someone out there," she declared. "Hey, you!" She leaped out the window and gave chase.

"Kara," Eve called, "where are you going?"

"I'm nosy!" Kara shouted back.

Eve burst into the kitchen unannounced. "Someone was watching us outside the house," she said blandly. "Kara ran after them."

"Which way did they go?" Sven asked.

"I will show you."

The three ran out of the house, and Eve pointed towards the bobbing dot in the distance. Sven took off after her, but Train took off faster and passed him.

"Kara!" he cried. "Kara, what are you doing?" He quickly caught up. "What are you doing out here?"

Kara didn't say anything. She just pointed to the shadowy figure ahead of them. Train flew past her and almost managed to catch up to the blur of pink and purple ahead of them, but it bounded up into the trees to escape his grasp. Train went to follow, but he lost focus and tripped on a tree root. Kara helped him grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him up to his feet just before he hit the ground, but the stranger was already gone.

"Why was some chick in a yukata spying on us?" Kara murmured. "That's just rude!"

Train knew it couldn't be who he was thinking of, but it still gave him an uneasy feeling in his chest. Taoists and girls in yukatas? This was all way too familiar for Train.

"Train, are you okay?" Kara's head blocked Train's entire view as she inspected his facial expression or lack there of. "What are you thinking about?"

Train didn't say. He just started back towards the house.

"Who was it?" Sven panted. Train didn't reply.

"What's with him?" Kara sneered.

"Who was it?" Sven asked her instead.

"Some chick in a yukata," Kara shrugged. "Never seen her before."

Sven looked back at Train. "What are the odds?" he breathed thoughtfully.

**Me: BOO-YAH! CHAPTER TWO! ROCK ON! Hey, Jamie. I finished the chapter.**

**James: Will you come play Xbox with me now?**

**Me: No.**

**James: *rolls eyes* Well, you suck.**

**Cooper: There's a little sick boy who's not feeling so well, and it will mean the world to him if you come play.**

**Me: Is the sick boy named Cooper?**

**Cooper: How did you know?**


	3. Improvisation

**We're in the middle of a power outage. Thank goodness I have my laptop!**

**I was reading Black Cat. (Prefer the anime) I read all the ones I have out from the library. Still in the Black Cat mood. Write my own story. :P**

* * *

The New Adventures of Black Cat

Improvisation

"This wasn't part of the deal!" Train was on his hands and knees in the hall with a bucket of soapy water and a rag.

"I told you that you would have to earn your keep," Sven reminded calmly, lighting a fresh cigarette.

"Why doesn't Kara have to clean?"

Kara was standing there but didn't seem to be paying attention. "Hm?" She looked up at the mention of her name.

"I can't have a lady working here," Sven teased. "Besides, she's not the one who invited herself after disappearing for a year and a half."

"Oh, so that's it," Train chuckled. "Sven missed me! This is punishment for making you worry."

"You're not listening!"

Kara giggled and skipped out of the room just as Eve entered. Train stifled a laugh.

"What is so funny, Train?" Eve asked quietly.

"How old are you now, Princess?," he pointed out.

"I will be fourteen in two months."

"And yet Kara's not even a head taller than you!" He had meant it as a friendly, endearing tease, but it failed to come across that way.

Kara froze. She slowly turned around with fire dancing in her eyes. Train felt his stomach leap into his throat. "Did you just call me short?"

"N-not in so many words..."

Kara spun around and kicked Train in the jaw. He toppled into the wall head first. Kara turned her nose up in the air and walked out.

Eve lost interest and continued on her way to her bedroom.

"She certainly is energetic," Sven commented.

Train groaned and rubbed his jaw. "She's insane."

"How do you mean?"

"She just kicked me!"

"That it?"

"Just everything she does is a joke," Train explained. "She acts all innocent and helpless just to make you seem like an idiot, and then she just pisses herself laughing at you."

"Sounds kind of like Rinslet."

"Worse!" Train hissed. "Much, much worse!"

"When did you meet her?" Sven asked.

"Yesterday."

Sven threw back his head and laughed. Train frowned up at him. "What the hell's so funny?"

"You've only known her for a day and you've already got a profile on her!"

"Shut up!" Train whipped the wet rag at Sven. Sven stopped laughing and stared down at his soggy cigarette.

"All I meant was that you can't judge her just because she annoys you," he said, tossing the rag back to Train. "Odds are she's figured out who you are by your tattoo, but she hasn't started calling you a murderer."

"A bad cat," Train chortled. "Maybe you're right."

"No maybe about it," said Sven. "Of course I'm right."

"It's not like I can't handle her," Train shrugged. "I was caught off guard, but I'll be damned if I let her kick me like that again."

The door clicked shut. Sven and Train shot their focus to the door. Kara's shadow moved away from the crack below. She had been listening. Crap.

* * *

Crap! Crap! Crap! Kara slowly backed away from the door, being especially careful and silent. Her heart had sunk into the pit of her stomach and she nearly cried from what Train was saying about her, but it burst back up and started pounding rapidly when Sven said that he was a murderer. What had she gotten herself into?

The door suddenly flew open, and Kara bolted off out the front door.

"Kara!" Sven called.

Kara was too scared to look back. She shouldn't have kicked Train. She could have made him mad. She could be dead! She kept running. The footsteps behind her were getting closer. One person was gradually gaining, but the other was about to catch up. Kara made it to the road and kept going, but she felt someone grab her by the wrist and yank her back.

"Where are you going?" It was Train.

"Don't touch me!" Kara threw her fist at his face, but Train grabbed it with his free hand without blinking. His amber, cat-like eyes locked with Kara's, and she felt her stomach churn. Kara shoved her knee up for Train's crotch, but he spun his arms over her head, still holding each of her hands so her arms crossed in front of her chest. Kara shook at the feeling of Train pressed up against her back. She was terrified!

Sven came running up, but he stopped about three metres away. Kara's hands were conveniently by her hips, and she quickly drew both guns and aimed them at him. "No sudden moves," she said. "If either of you move, my aim may be a little off, but I'll still his Sven. I have strong confidence in that." Sven didn't seem worried. Train didn't move or say anything for a moment.

"Why are you running?" _Because you're a murderer!_ "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"No, and I don't want to."

"I'm going to let you go now." Train carefully released Kara and stepped away from her. Kara walked off to the side and around Train. Once she thought she was in the clear, she continued running down the road. Train just stood there and watched her go.

"Well, that could've gone better," Sven sighed. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She's a sweeper," Train shrugged. "She can take care of herself."

* * *

Kara must have run for another ten minutes before she finally concluded that she wasn't being followed. She put her pistols away and caught her breath. She could see the next town in the distance, and she began her long walk there. Somewhere along the way, she was intercepted by a limousine she instantly recognised. It slowed down and came to a stop beside her. The tinted window whirred quietly as it lowered to reveal the face of a young man with black hair sticking out every which way.

"Get in," he said bluntly. Kara obeyed and climbed into the leather seat across from the man. He gave a nod, and the driver had them moving again.

"You didn't tell me he was a murderer, Riley," Kara whimpered. "Why did you-"

"That doesn't mean you can bail on your mission," Riley chided through his smooth voice.

"Did you even tell that gang last night that I was working for you, too? They were actually going to kill me!"

"I didn't trust their acting skills as much as I do yours."

Kara hated how aloof Riley was, but at the same time, she was attracted to it. He was wearing the black, short-sleeved shirt he knew she liked. He was prepared to come and pick her up. He knew she was going to run.

"Who is Train Heartnet really?" Kara asked gently.

"Have you heard of Black Cat?" Riley cooed condescendingly. Kara nodded. Riley chuckled lightly. "He was number thirteen of the Chronos Numbers, but he left about two years ago."

"The Chronos numbers are the ones you told me were secretly running most of the world behind the government." Kara hated how stupid she was. She was so dependant on Riley.

"That's right," Riley nodded. He leaned his elbow on the armrest and held his head in his hand as he stared dully out the window. "The Numbers are a group of assassins that are a part of Chronos."

"And you sent me out there to spy on him?" Kara squeaked, trying to sound stronger than she actually was. "That's insane!"

"I thought you could do it. It seems I was wrong."

"I know you sent someone else to watch him secretly," Kara mumbled. "You knew I couldn't do it."

"I didn't send anyone besides you," Riley assured.

"So, who was it then?"

Riley shrugged. "What did he look like?"

"She," Kara corrected. "She had short, black hair and wore a pink yukata."

Riley raised one eyebrow curiously. "You let her get away?"

"I chased her!" Kara tried to explain.

"You couldn't even catch up with some chick in a yukata," Riley scoffed. "Maybe I should've sent someone else."

"Well, you'll have to send someone else now," said Kara. "I'm not going back there."

"He doesn't kill anymore," Riley explained, getting bored with this whole conversation. "The assassin known as the Black Cat wouldn't have even associated himself with you. The sweeper known as Train Heartnet is someone entirely different."

"I still think you should've told me," Kara pouted.

Riley eyed Kara and seemed to notice something for the first time. The wry smirk that sent shivers down Kara's spine flashed across his face. "Have I told you how good you look in that outfit?" Kara sat with her legs together and her arms folded over her chest, blushing and trying not to make eye contact with Riley. He moved over to her sided and placed his hands on her hips, his nose brushing against hers. "You should pose as a sweeper more often."

"Riley, don't."

The cocky smile dropped from Riley's face. "Excuse me?" he asked seriously. Kara feared the look he was giving her. Riley seemed satisfied with her tiny gasp of terror and sat back in his own seat.

"I'm sorry," Kara whispered. Riley didn't say anything.

* * *

"Train!" Eve called softly to the man on the roof. The brunette head peaked over the gutter without a word. "Sven and I are going to find this man." She held up the sweeper notice, knowing full well that Train couldn't see it from that distance. He was forced to jump down for further investigation.

_Lloyd Graham_

_500,000 G_

"Sven says that you should help and get a cut of the money."

"That's okay."

"GGRRLLLG!" Train's stomach argued.

"Okay, I'll help."

* * *

**I got a coupl'a tings ta say 'coz I like dis chaptar!**

**Lloyd Graham is named after Lloyd from Code Geass. He's my favourite character because he's such a weirdo. "Hip-hip hoo-ray!" (There is a Code Geass DVD sitting on my desk."**

**James: Code Gay-ass with Le-douche and Su-suck-u.**

**Me: You like Code Geass.**

**James: So?**

**There seems to be a lot of running in this story. Oh, well.**

**The alternative name for this chapter was "Tweest!" (No, not "twist." "Tweest!")**

**Cooper: Wow! What a tweest!**

**Me: *punch***

**Cooper: Aah! I'm bleeding banana blood!**

**Honestly, this was all improvised. I had no idea where I was going with this, but I have a plan. I plan! MWA HA HA HA!**

**James: Shut up.**

**Me: Yes, sir!**

**Riley is a character that has appeared in many of my dreams on several occasions. He seems to have two personalities. I've included the one where he's a blackmailing jerk who likes to ruin my life by revealing all my secrets and telling all my friends what my fanfic pen name is so they read all my stories. NOOOO!**

**Riley: Who're you calling a jerk, jerk?**

**The other side of Riley is the perverted smart-aleck who wets himself laughing when I get run over by an eighteen wheeler.**

**Riley: Sopl.**

**Oh, and I say sopl instead of lol now. Stand on peasants laughing. ^_^ Too many people say lol.**

**Tian: Stop saying it! It's stupid!**

**Me: You're stupid!**

**Train: You're taking up everyone's time with these stupid A/N!**

**Yes, I realise I contradicted myself with the disclaimers in chapter one and two. Technically, Kara did the disclaimer for me, so XP**

**Kara: Can't I go back to being the cute spaz? I don't wanna be a bad guy. :'(**

**Tian: SHUT UP! ANIME SUCKS!**

**Everyone else: …**

**Me: Get him.**

**Tian: *gets mercilessly beaten***

**Cooper (who doesn't actually watch anime): Can you show me that weird anime with the blue-haired chick?**

**Me: Buy me the DVDs.**

**Cooper: Rinnie-chan, what does yaoi mean?**

**Me: *stab* Well, I'm going to bed. Ciao!**


	4. Pink Slime

**I'm a sucker for compliments. I've got grade 11 and 12 work up to wazoo as well as my job, and my brother keeps telling me to work on my book (He created one of the characters and wants to read it ASAP.), but I find myself writing fanfic everytime I get a new review. *sigh* I have no self-control. Not to mention I keep slacking off ALL of my responsibilities and even hobbies by reading six different manga series. Series? Serieses. Serii. Hm... It just doesn't sound right.**

**I just spent two hours cleaning my room. ...Just in case you wanted to know.**

**Train: Weren't you supposed to clean it over the past three days?**

**Me: Did you help me?**

**Train: Well, that doesn't-**

**Me: DID YOU HELP ME?**

**Train: ...No.**

**Me: Then, stop criticising!**

* * *

The New Adventures of Black Cat

Pink Slime

Lloyd Graham bolted down the street, his flaming-red, mop-like hair flopping up and down. He wasn't about to be caught by a couple of mere sweepers. He had gotten away with enough thefts to be able to get out of town and lay low for a while. He would just have to make it back to his motel room, grab the stash, and get a cab. He couldn't be caught by a half-blind man and a little girl.

A younger man with brown bed hair jumped out of nowhere and stood uncomfortably close to Lloyd. He felt a gun press up against his ribs.

"Let's not cause a scene," Train suggested.

"You won't shoot," Lloyd chuckled. "You need me alive."

He shoved Train out of the way and kept running. Train spun around and tossed his Hades, still holding it by the extendible cable. The weapon smacked Lloyd in the ankle and tripped him over. Other people had begun to notice and give the pair a wide birth. Train snapped his gun back into his hand as he bolted over to his target. Lloyd jumped to his feet and delivered a massive blow for Train's stomach, but Train weaved out of the way and hit him in the back of the neck. Lloyd lurched forward and fell to his knees. He heard the hammer cock behind him.

"So?" Train mocked.

A rope net suddenly burst from off to the side and ensnared Lloyd. The force of the flying net made him topple over the ground.

"Aw, I wanted to see him freak out a bit more," Train complained.

"If he has time to freak out, he has time to get away," Sven pointed out in frustration. "If he gets away, we don't eat."

"I don't eat anyway," Train whined, forcing himself to look frailer than he actually was.

"You raided my fridge before we left! I saw you eat the last of the ham!"

"But I'm still hungry."

Eve came up behind Sven and stared down blankly at the man in the net while the other two continued to argue about Train's infinite appetite. Lloyd smirked up at the girl with deep confidence. Eve watched his skin and flesh slowly melt until he was just a blob of pinkish liquid.

"Sven."

Sven and Train followed Eve's line of sight to the goop as is squirmed free of the net and stood erect to form the man that was Lloyd Graham. He chuckled coyly.

Train instinctively swung violently, but his arm passed right through Lloyd. It left a disgusting feeling up his arm. Lloyd took his opening and punched Train across the jaw. Train staggered to the side, and Lloyd dashed off.

"Get back here!" Sven barked. He fired another net from his briefcase, but Lloyd's body allowed it to simply pass through.

Train gave chase and quickly caught up again. Lloyd had by now concluded that Train was too fast for him to be able to run away. He switched to offence and flailed about at Train, unable to actually hit him.

Train could dodge such random attacks in his sleep, which meant he had time to contemplate his situation. Lloyd's hand had to return to normal for him to hit Train. Train could always block at the last second, but that wouldn't do anything towards stopping him. The net had been proven useless. Train would have to knock Lloyd unconscious. He needed to catch him unawares before he had the chance to change into his blob-like form.

Eve swooped in and bashed Lloyd over the head, her hair in the shape of a giant hammer. Train pushed all his force into one hit in the temple. Lloyd melted on impact. The pink slime seeped between the cracks in the cobblestone road and disappeared.

"We lost him," Sven observed, his face the very picture of disappointment.

"Yeah," Train grumbled, wearing the same expression.

"He was using Tao," Eve thought aloud.

Train frowned curiously. "I see only one solution for a problem like this," he said thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin.

"What is it?" Sven queried.

Train threw his hand in the air. "Lunch!"

"WE HAVE NO MONEY!"

Train saw someone out of the corner of his eye. It was just a glimpse, but it was all he needed to know she were watching him. Maybe it would be best if he ignored her, or maybe he should go and talk to her while he had the chance.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Eve asked.

Sven shrugged and lit a cigarette. "We need to find out what's going on with these Taoists. Train, did you-" Train was gone. Sven scanned the street, but he couldn't see him anywhere. "Typical."

Train wasn't actually all that far away. He was still on the roof of the building Sven and Eve were standing in front of. He climbed up as soon as no one was watching. He watched the black and white figure continue on her way. He followed her. Train didn't know why he was bothering to even consider explaining things to Kara. She was just another sweeper he had run into. It shouldn't matter what she thought of him. Although, there was something about Kara that seemed familiar.

Kara glanced around cautiously as she walked into a building. Either she could somehow sense Train's eyes upon her, or this was a place she didn't want anyone seeing her going to. Train lowered himself down to the second-story window and crept inside. It looked like an ordinary apartment. He left the room and went out into the hall just as Kara came up the stairs. She caught sight of Train and hid around the corner. Train kept his nonchalant attitude and pretended he hadn't noticed her. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked past the staircase where she was pressed up against the wall in hope that he wouldn't see her.

"I'm not like that anymore," Train muttered as he passed, seemingly to himself. "It's the life of a stray cat for me." Train wasn't really a people person. He wouldn't normally have gone through any effort to do something like this, and he didn't really have anything to say.

Quite to his surprise, Kara reached out and grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned to face her.

"You're the Black Cat," Kara guessed, pointing to Train's tattoo with her fingertip hardly a millimetre from touching his collarbone.

"I was."

"They say Black Cat died quite a while ago."

"He did. I'm just Train."

Kara still seemed a little scared, but something compelled her to move past that. She bit her bottom lip and trembled slightly. "I-I'm sorry I panicked and left," she stammered. "You probably get that a lot."

"I guess we were both a little quick to judge," Train chortled. Kara smiled as she appeared to realise that this was the closest thing to an apology she was going to get.

"I've decided not to go after Binder, though," she said. "I'm going to go visit a friend for a while out of town."

"I'm gonna do whatever I feel like when I wake up in the morning," Train shared, ruffling his own hair. "Besides, if we kept working together, Chronos would probably want me to assassinate you in case secrets got out." There was an awkwardly long pause. Train still wore his broad, cheesy grin. Kara blinked her wide eyes up at him. "It was a joke, Kara."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

Train slumped his shoulders. If they kept working together, Train might have killed her of his own volition.

Kara gave a girlish wave and skipped off down the hall. At least she was in high spirits again. She pulled a key out of her pocket and went into one of the rooms. Train began ambling down the stairs, but a sudden thought stopped him. Kara was staying with someone else out of town. Why did she have a room here? Even if she was just staying the night and leaving the next day, she had no money; she had told Train that very morning. Nevertheless, the answer didn't affect Train.

A piercing scream echoed down the hall. Train impulsively ran the way Kara had gone and kicked the door down. Lloyd had Kara in his grasp with his hand covering her mouth and his other arm around her waist, covering her pistols so she couldn't grab them.

"Wow!" Lloyd gasped. "Now, there's a coincidence."

Train drew his gun. "Ain't it just?"

"Would you really risk it? Can you shoot?"

Lloyd was too cocky. His cheek was pressed up against Kara's. Train had a clear shot at his face, and he took it. He fired. Lloyd didn't expect it and didn't have enough time to react. He fell back and splashed to the ground in a puddle of pink liquid. The liquid climbed up the wall and out the window.

"That guy just refuses to die," Train mumbled.

"What was that?" Kara fretted. "He just melted! What the hell was that? Why was he after me?"

Did Kara have some connection to the Taoists?

"That was Tao," Train explained. "Same as the guy from last night."

"What did he want with me?"

"That is an excellent question. What say we find out?"

* * *

**Ding, chapter's done. Ding, chapter's done. Ding, chapter's done. Ding, chapter's done.**

**Every word of this is made up on the spot. I never know what's going on more than two paragraphs in advance. Lloyd was supposed to be a coward, but he came out a perv. *shrug***

**James (playing Halo): Cool! I did a flip!**

**Kris (also playing): You mean a flop.**

**James: No, a flip.**

**Kris: flop.**

**James: There was no flopping involved.**

**Kris: That's what they want you to think.**

**(I kid you not. That's what they're saying right now.)**

**Kris: Oh, little Jimmy. Look at your little eye.**

**James: What?**

**Kris: I don't know.**

…

**Me: WHAT?**


	5. James and Lack of Judgement

**So, people actually like this? I'm so happy! I won't let you down! TT^TT**

**Kara: She's awful emotional about her stories, isn't she?**

**Train: It's because she doesn't have a real life of her own.**

**Me: *smack***

**Train: *snicker***

* * *

The New Adventures of Black Cat

James and Lack of Judgement

The wooden door swung open, and the scruffy man stumbled in and sat down at the bar.

"Haven't seen your ugly mug in a while," said Annette as she continued washing the dishes with a glowing cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

"Guess what I found," Sven groaned.

"Well, it doesn't sound good," Annette chuckled. "Did a black cat cross your path?"

"I guess you could say that. I met up with Train."

"Oh, yeah?" Annette mumbled, not really seeming interested. "How is he?"

"Hungry. I tried to stand my ground and make him earn his keep, but that fell apart. I told him that he would have to get his own food, but he's already eaten everything in the house. I tried to get him to help us with a target, but we lost the guy."

"Doesn't sound like Train," Annette commented. "To let a guy go, I mean. Everything else sounds right."

Sven got down to business. "He was a taoist," he said. "That's the second one Train's run into recently."

Annette stopped what she was doing and glanced up curiously. The two locked eyes for a moment before Annette sighed. "Typical," she said. "Well, it's the first I've heard of it. Anything else odd?"

"Graham targeted a girl named Kara Mortis. She was working with Train when they saw the first taoist."

Annette frowned to herself. "Mortis," she muttered. "Mortis. Mortis."

"Do you know her?" Sven asked.

"I don't know. The name sound familiar."

"Early-mid-twenties," Sven described. "Got white hair. Wears a black coat and blue goggles."

Annette shook her head. "Sorry."

Sven slumped his shoulders. They had nothing to go on this time. At least they knew who was responsible last time. They had to find information. Anything! They needed something to go on.

* * *

Train and Eve sat at the table across from Kara, eyeing her curiously. They had been sitting silently like that for the past five minutes or so. Kara was visibly uncomfortable, but she didn't say anything. She tried holding their gaze, but it just felt even more awkward. "Why are you staring at me like that?" she finally squeaked timidly.

"Lloyd was waiting for you in your room," Train thought aloud, still staring intimidatingly. "Anyone else would have left town right away, but he specifically went to find you."

"Perhaps he was here to find Kara in the first place," said Eve.

"But she only just arrived," said Train. "He would have had to have been following her, so he would have had to know where the hideout is, so he would have had to have been following us since before that, and I surely would've noticed him." Eve's intense stare dropped after Train's arrogant remark.

"Maybe he's connected to that snake guy from last night," Kara jumped in, not wanting to be the helpless victim.

"Well, that's a given," said Train, ruining any chance of that happening. "We should be careful in case more show up for you."

"I'm a sweeper, damn it!" Kara exploded. "I'm not a damsel in distress!" There was an awkwardly long pause where Train and Eve just shrunk back in their chairs and gazed up at Kara with wide eyes. Kara seemed to frighten herself and sat back down without another word.

"Sweeper?" echoed a young voice. The trio looked over at the freckle-faced boy approaching them. He looked about twelve and wore a black T-shirt with a hood and a pair of ripped jeans. "You're a sweeper?"

"Yeah," said Kara quietly, a little embarrassed that someone else was watching her outburst.

"We all are," Eve added.

"Then, can you help me?" the boy requested. "My father's been kidnapped."

"That's a job for the police, kid," said Train bluntly. "We're a little busy."

"Do you know who took your father?" Eve inquired.

Train went white and his jaw dropped at the fact that Eve completely undermined his authority as her senior. "Does she even understand the words that come out of my mouth?"

"I saw her," the boy replied. "She was tall and wore a hooded cloak. I couldn't see her very well, but she spoke very quietly, and my dad did whatever she said. All she had to do was touch him. As soon, as she touched him, he stopped fighting her."

Train jumped out of his seat. "Well, of course we'll help you!"

"That was a sudden change," Kara observed.

"This is more than the police can handle," Train explained. "If we can't do it, no one can."

"Maybe we should discuss it with Sven first," Even suggested.

"Trust me," Train sighed. "I already know what he'll say."

"You agreed to what?" he spat, impersonating Sven. "You're too reckless. We need to find a high-paying job to make up for our loss and your stomach."

Train jumped to the side and acted as himself. "Oh, but he's just a boy, Svenny. We've got to help him. It's a very interesting case."

"By interesting, do you mean he gave you some fancy pudding?"

"Why do always assume I'm that easily swayed by food? I can make decisions for the sake of others."

"GENTLEMAN PUNCH!"

"OW!"

"Well, what do you think, Eve?" Train gestured to Eve.

"Yes?" Eve answered unsurely.

"Then I guess it's okay."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK HER BEFORE YOU PUNCHED ME?"

There was yet another awkward pause. Kara gave a slow, sarcastic applause.

"I fear I will have nightmares tonight," said Eve. "You will be to blame, Train."

"I can live with that," Train shrugged.

"Look, are you helping me or not?" the boy questioned impatiently.

"Yes," Train answered, using his impersonation of Sven's voice again.

"I sound nothing like that." That time, it actually was Sven speaking. Train yelped with shock and fell out of his chair. Eve and Kara shot each other a small smile. "So, what have you gotten me into this time?"

"We're rescuing this little guy's dad," Train answered, jumping up and gesturing to the blonde boy.

Sven gave the boy a friendly smile before turning his accusing gaze back to Train. "No revenge deals?"

"Nope."

"No ulterior motives?"

"Nope."

"There's no catch where I'll be the victim?"

"Nope."

Sven smiled endearingly down at the boy again. "Well, then we have to help the kid. It's my duty as a gentleman." Train mouthed the last sentence along with Sven. He knew he was going to say it.

* * *

The odd group burst into the tavern. Annette had gotten tired of Sven using her as an object to project her complaints onto, and here he was again.

"I was just closing up," she informed.

"A woman who wears a hooded cloak," said Sven without a moment's hesitation. "She can control people just by touching them."

Annette gave Train a nod of recognition, but she didn't give him an actual greeting. She gave Kara and the blonde boy a look-over.

"Sounds like someone I've been hearing stories about lately," she said. "I think most people said they met her in some place called Devil's Pit."

"Doesn't sound like a place for children," Sven said to Eve. Eve pretended she didn't hear him.

"So, who's the kid?" Annette asked.

Sven, Train, and Kara all froze with a weak grin. "They never asked me," the boy grumbled. "My name's James."

"Well, James," Train began. "You ever gone clubbing?"

"You want to bring him with us?" Sven squawked.

"He's the only one who knows what this chick looks like," Kara shrugged.

Train and Kara stood back-to-back and gave an enthusiastic thumbs-up. "It's also an educational experience for him," the said in unison.

"They are actually very much alike," Eve murmured.

"They both lack common sense and judgement skills," Sven added.

* * *

**Yeah, I know I kind of stole the mind-control thing from X-Men, but I couldn't think of anything. If it helps, she has a very different personality from... what's-her-face.**

**Yes, James is my brother. He actually wears that outfit. He's a cool kid when he's not throwing things at me.**

**I was reading the manga yesterday, and Sven did that "gentleman punch." I wet myself laughing! I thought it was hilarious!**

**Train: You weren't the one getting hit in the face.**


	6. Devil's Pit

**My dad's away for the week, so Mum's trying to keep tabs on where everyone is and what they're doing by herself. (I have three brothers. Good luck, Mum.) Every time I glance up from my book; "Do you have somewhere to be?" Every time I walk upstairs; "Where are you going?" Every time I open a cupboard; "What do you want?" It's kind of funny how edgy she gets.**

* * *

The New Adventures of Black Cat

Devil's Pit

The air itself felt seedy and made the group want to take a shower. Something just didn't feel right; nothing felt right about this. The neon sign flickered above the door in the ally. Devil's Nest. This was the place.

"I still don't think we should have brought a twelve-year-old to a place like this," said Sven over his cigarette, "or Eve for that matter."

"You're being paranoid," Kara shrugged him off. "Eve's a sweeper, right? Train and I will take full responsibility for the kid since we were the ones to drag him out here." Train didn't remember agreeing to anything like that, but he went with the flow and didn't object.

The five sauntered up to the the heavy-set man standing by the door. He didn't move. "Can I help you?"

"You could let us in," said Kara, not seeming to notice that it was a rhetorical question.

"Why would I do that?"

_"The place is formally sweepers only,"_ Annette had said. _"Of course, they're not particularly honourable sweepers, and just about anyone can get in if they give the bouncer a bribe."_

"We're sweepers," Train explained nonchalantly. "A friend recommended this place."

The bouncer looked down on Eve and James. "She's a sweeper, too," Train explained. "We're looking after the boy, and we can't leave him alone."

"He can't come in," said the bouncer plainly through his gruff voice.

"Oh, no?" Kara cooed. "Pretty please?" She put her hand in the bouncer's and pulled herself closer, peering up at him seductively. Train saw her slip a fistful of money into his hand.

The bouncer seemed to consider the offer. "I'll let it slide," he relented, "but I'll need ID for the rest of you."

Train, Sven, and Eve produced their sweeper licenses. Kara couldn't. She fumbled around in her pockets, muttering to herself fretfully. She didn't actually have one. She wasn't actually sweeper. She couldn't let the others find out. How horrible if this was how it ended!

"Excuse me, Miss." It was a familiar voice. Kara had never been so happy to hear that voice. It had never been there in a moment of crisis before, so it came as quite a shock to here it now. A man with black hair sticking out every which way ambled up to Kara with a charming smirk and and outstretched hand. "I think you dropped this." He handed Kara a sweeper license with her name and photo on it.

"Evening," the bouncer greeted, immediately letting Riley through.

"Have a good one, Damon," Riley returned with a nod as he disappeared into the building.

Kara showed off her license proudly, and they were all permitted entrance. Loud music blasted from every wall. The place was crowded with drinkers, dancers, and shady figures in the corners. This wasn't a sweeper's cafe, but most of them had to have been sweepers. Train thought he recognised one for a moment, but it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"How do we find this girl?" Sven asked over the noise.

"What?" Train called?

"How do we find her?" Sven repeated even louder.

"Can't here you."

"HOW DO WE FIND HER?" Train's eyebrows looked like they were about to blow of his face from the excessive amount of hot air blasting from Sven's mouth.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Train shouted back as if it was some kind of competition.

"We should ask someone," Eve suggested. She only spoke a little louder than normal, but everyone was able to hear her for some reason. Maybe they just listened closer to Eve.

"Split up," Kara proposed. "Sven you go that way with Eve, Train and James try that group over there, and I'll ask at the bar." There were no objections. The five split off and began the search for a hooded hypnotist.

Kara weaved through the tightly packed people. She wasn't fond of crowds, but it was unavoidable. She finally made it to her destination and sat down on a stool at the bar.

"Buy you a drink?" Riley seemed to come out of nowhere with his offer and made Kara jump with fright. He chuckled at her. He ordered two drinks without waiting for a reply from her.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to get me a license," said Kara. "Didn't it occur to you?"

"Of course it did," Riley scoffed. "Don't underestimate me. I just wanted to watch you squirm a little bit." Kara fought back the spiteful words boiling up inside her. She couldn't lose the plot with Riley. She had to hold her tongue.

"Are we looking for a Taoist?" Kara asked.

"Yes," Riley answered, taking a sip of his drink. "She's one of mine, so try to keep her alive. She'll go easy on you. I want Heartnet to catch her."

"Or at least think he caught her," Kara guessed.

Riley smiled and gave her a little nudge. "Now you're catching on, girly. I was right about him turning into a softy, wasn't I?"

"Is she here?"

"No." What? Then what was the point of Riley being there? Had he just been following Kara the whole time? "Not yet." Oh. "You won't need to find her. She'll find you."

Kara stared down at her glass. She didn't want its contents. She didn't want anything Riley had to give her, but she had to take it. She had given up that choice a long time ago. She was just a tool now.

* * *

"No one's heard of her," said Train, stating the obvious.

"No kidding, genius," James grumbled. Train had discovered that he was quite a sarcastic brat. Any form of empathy he had with the boy seemed to be fading fast.

"Well, complaining won't get us anywhere. We'll just have to keep looking. Stay close to me, kid, and don't-" It was too late. James was gone. "...Wander off." Train sighed. "Typical. Why do I always get stuck with the babysitting job?"

Sven and Eve were having no more luck than Train. If anything, they were probably having worse. Sven didn't want to let Eve near anyone suspicious, and everyone was suspicious. Eve noticed and was the first to take initiative. She traipsed up to the nearest table.

"Hey, little lady," greeted the bespectacled man with a messy ponytail. Something about the way he talked seemed creepy. "Are you lost?"

"I am looking for someone," Eve stated blankly.

"You loose your mama?"

"Is she hot?" asked the other man at the table. He was rather fat and balding.

"Now, now," cooed the first man. "That's not what we should be talking about right now."

"I'm looking for a woman," Eve went on. "She has been seen here often. She wears a hooded cloak and..." Eve chose her next words carefully. "...Is very persuasive."

"There was a hesitation there," said ponytail with a twinkle in his eye. "I think you're looking for Angel."

"Everyone's looking for Angel," the other man snorted. "She's infamous as a really-"

"Shut up," said the first man gently. "That's not something you should talk about to such an innocent, young lady."

Eve seemed ignorant to the pairs ulterior motives to holding the conversation with her. Sven swooped in and dragged her away.

"But they knew her," Eve protested.

"We have a name." Sven spoke rather quickly. "That's a good lead from them."

* * *

"James!" Train called. "James, where are you?" He shuffled through the sea of raunchy dancers. He was getting fed up with this. He recognised a head of white hair and tapped the shoulder of its owner. Kara squealed a spun around. "Have you seen James?"

"You lost him?" Kara squawked. "We needed him to identify the kidnapper!" Was she worried about the boy's safety? Evidently not.

"I think he went looking for her himself," Train explained.

A man behind Train gave him a bump in the back, and he lurched forwards into Kara. "Watch it!" the man barked.

"Watch yourself," Train sneered. "I didn't do anything."

"Why you little-"

"Excuse us!" Kara cut in, dragging Train off. "We can't be starting any fights. Try to stay focused." Train wasn't paying attention. He was too busy looking at something over Kara's shoulder. "Are you listening to me?"

Train pointed. "Found her." Someone was leaning up against the wall in the corner of the room with a small glass in her hand. She wore a black cloak that was closed only at the collar. Everyone could see her fishnet stockings and low-cut top, but she kept her hood pulled up so no one could see her face.

"I'll keep looking for James," said Kara. Train opened his mouth to talk, but she was gone. It was too damn easy to lose someone in the crowd.

Train made his way over to the woman and did what anyone else would do to a girl they approached at a club. "I'm Train," he introduced.

"Angel," came the smooth voice from a pair of ruby lips. Train felt something prickle in the back of his mind. He didn't like it.

"I've heard things about you, Angel," said Train, not afraid to dive straight in. "I've got to tell you, they're not all good."

"Are any good?"

"Good for me," Train admitted with a smirk. He was referring to the fact that she was a clue, but Angel didn't necessarily know that he had figured out that she was a Taoist.

"Black Cat?"

Train glanced down at his tattoo. "Yeah," he chortled.

"I had heard a rumour that you went sweeper. How fortunate that I get to meet you."

"It must be quite an honour," Train teased.

Angel suddenly grabbed Train by the wrist and shot her face up to his, planting her lips on his still half-open mouth. Train's eyes bulged out of his head. He tried to pull away, but he couldn't. Angel wasn't holding him particularly tight, but his body refused to obey his brain. James had said that his father did whatever she said when she touched him, but not that Train wouldn't be able to fight back even if she said nothing at all. He had gotten cocky. He should have thought it through.

"Just how much do you know?" Angel whispered, still close enough to touch noses with Train.

"You're a Taoist," Train answered. _Don't answer her!_ "You're the third* I've seen recently. I don't know what's going on." _Shut up, you idiot!_

"Is that really all?"

Angel crashed her lips against Train's again, not giving him a chance to answer. Train's arms involuntarily wrapped themselves around Angel, and his mouth started moving on its own, kissing her back.

"I've rendered the great Black Cat helpless," Angel breathed into his mouth.

BANG! Angel flew off to the side and hit her head on the wall. She was unconscious in an instant. James dropped the metal pipe and pointed to his victim. "That's her," he said. "Don't make out with her." Train didn't feel the need to explain himself.

"Let's find the others and get her out of here."

* * *

**A small schedule of how writing this chapter went.**

**7:15pm – Attempt to write Black Cat chapter.**

**7:17pm – Check emails and facebook at the same time.**

**7:26pm – Some chick gave me three different reviews! I must send her a message!**

**7:42pm – Crap. I've been talking to this dude for a while. *close internet* Feeds Update: Newly posted Elemental Gelade ch 82. Must read! *read* *argue with brother* *read***

**8:06pm – Read a chapter of my novel to my mum and little brother.**

**8:45pm – Call Dad.**

**8:50pm – Eat chocolate before getting changed and brushing teeth.**

**8:57pm – Waste time with this stupid timetable.**

**9:03pm – Start chapter! Yay! ^-^**

**9:07pm – Check back on the previous chapter to confirm the name of the club. ... Devil's Nest. I thought so. *facepalm***

**9:39pm – Mum makes me listen to some weird (but awesome) song from the 70s that sounds an awful lot like L's Theme from Death Note.**

**10:36pm – FINISHED! Now to post.**

**10:39pm - Ooh! PandaChan sent me another message.**

**10:44pm - Bed time. I have school in the moring. GOODNIGHT, WORLD!**

***Hope: Is that supposed to be some kind of joke! (Sorry to all you who don't know what I'm on about. It's just what I thought of while I was writing it.)**


	7. An Unusual Group

**trainsgirl113:**

**last two chapters were awesome. I can't wait to read the next one. Thing I find are starting to get really good! I can't wait to see what exactly it is Kara is supposed to be doing and I want to know what exactly it is that Riley has planned and how Angel has to do with it. And Kara too! Please update soon.**

**Me: Me, too. Any suggestions?**

**Train: YOU STILL DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING?**

**Me: You're lucky you found Angel at all. I told you. Every word is made up on the spot.**

**Train: Slacker.**

**Me: It's the complete opposite of Third! X3**

* * *

The New Adventures of Black Cat

An Unusual Group

Sven was reading the newspaper at the table. There wasn't anything particularly interesting in it, but it kept anyone from bothering him.

"Sveeeeeeeeen," Train drawled, slumping his arms over Sven's shoulders and hanging on his back. Spoke too soon. "Sven, I'm hungryyyyyyyy."

"You ate all the food."

"But I'm still hungryyyyy!"

The door swung open and banged against the wall noisily. "Did somebody order pizza?" Kara beamed cheerfully. She had six pizza boxes in her arms.

"Where did you get the money for all that?" Sven gasped.

"I pawned off some of my old stuff so we could celebrate finding our lead!"

Train couldn't bring himself to speak. He weakly stumbled over to Kara with outstretched arms. He was about to envelop her in a joyful embrace, but he took the pizzas from her instead. He sat at the table and started wolfing it down like his life depended on it.

"Charming," Kara muttered sarcastically.

"You should not take it personally," said Eve without looking up from her book. She was reading some thick, advanced book that Kara had never even heard of. "Train is incapable of using manners."

Train glanced up at the mention of his name, melted cheese hanging from his mouth.

"How's whoop-whoop?" Kara asked.

"Angel?" Sven dared to reach in and take a slice out from under the ravenous cat's nose. "She's still out cold. James is watching her."

"Wow," Kara chuckled, "she really can't take a hit."

"Perhaps we should wake her up with force," Eve suggested. The quiet girl's words rendered everyone else speechless. No one had expected Eve to be thinking like that.

"You want to smack her around a bit?" Kara confirmed.

Eve shrugged. "It was just an idea."

"I'll go in and check on the kid," said Train over the mush of food in his mouth with a clap. He stood and clopped off down the hall. He opened the door without knocking. "How's it going?"

James was on the floor with his legs stretched up the wall. He looked bored. Angel was handcuffed to the bed, still unresponsive.

"It's not," James complained. "Let me wake her up."

Train ambled over and looked down at the young woman. She was quite a looker with full, red lips and dark, cascading hair. Still, she was of no use like this.

"Pretty please?" James begged.

Train stepped back into the hall. "We're waking her up," he yelled.

"Wait a second!" he heard Sven call back.

Train gave James a nod. James rolled over and pulled himself up. He grabbed a stick to poke Angel with. At least one of them was smart enough not to get too close to her.

Sven, Eve, and Kara came into the room behind Train. None of them objected, but Eve was the only one who actually didn't seem to mind.

"Wake up, you hag," James snarled. "Wake up!" He smacked her in the arm.

Angel awoke with a sharp breath and jumped up, only to be yanked back with a cry of pain because she was handcuffed to the head of the bed. She groaned and gripped her elbow.

"We have some questions to ask you," said Sven, regaining his calm demeanour and getting just close enough to blow his cigarette smoke in Angel's face. "First, where's this boy's father?" Angel smirked wryly but didn't reply.

"Maybe Eve had the right idea when she said about using force," said Kara.

"Do you think a smallfry like you could get me to say anything?" flowed Angel's gentle voice. Kara clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. It had become evident that she hated being called short or small.

"You're a Taoist," said Train straight-forwardly, leaning up against the door with his arms folded. Angel nodded. "Who are you working for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, that's why I asked."

James seemed to realise that there was more going on than he knew, and he sat back for a while to observe the interrogation from the sidelines.

"Rough her up," said Kara, growing impatient.

"She's a lady," Sven pointed out. "I'm not going to rough her up."

"You're too nice for your own good, Sven" Kara grumbled.

"Maybe you shouldn't say that to the guy that just met you this morning and gave you a place to stay." Kara had no comeback.

"We need to find this boy's father," said Eve. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes," Angel answered simply.

"Where is he?"

"You'll find out. In fact, I'm counting on you to find him."

The room fell silent. What did that mean? Perhaps it wasn't a coincidence that Train and the others had found James. Perhaps there was something bigger going on. Someone wanted them, or maybe they wanted Kara. So far, she was the only one that had been targeted directly.

"I'm going to be killed," Angel sighed.

Sven exchanged a quick glance with Train. "We're sweepers," he said. "We're not going to kill you."

"No, not by you." Angel's expression had become rather melancholic and a little depressed. "I've been caught. Even if I escape without releasing any information, I'm going to be killed." She smiled again and turned her gaze to Sven. "Unless..."

"Unless?" Sven echoed suspiciously.

"Unless I agree to help you. If you can keep me alive, I can give you back to boy's father and show you to my boss."

"Can I kill her?" Kara requested.

"First, tell me why you took my dad," James cut in.

"He's a very special scientist," Angel explained coyly. "He was helping us."

"With what?" Eve asked. Angel didn't answer.

Train saw something out of the corner of his eye. A pink blur raced by the window. He instinctively dashed over and climbed out.

"Where are you going?" Sven called.

Train climbed up on the roof and looked around, but the yutaka-clad girl was gone again. Who was she?

Something else suddenly caught Train's attention. He recognised that head of pale violet hair and that love-heart necklace Rinslet always wore. Train sat himself down with one leg out and the other pulled up for him to rest his arm. "Hey, Rins!" he shouted with a wave.

Rinslet held up her hand to block the sunlight from her eyes. "Train? Is that really you?"

"The one and only."

"Now, there's a familiar face," said Sven, poking his head out the window.

"I was looking for someone named Angel," Rinslet explained. "I was told that a man in a suit, an young girl, a man with a tattoo of the number thirteen, a surly kid, and a little lady with goggles caught her."

"You figured out that it was us just from that?" Sven frowned in surprise. "You've never met Kara or James."

"You guys seem to draw strange company," Rinslet teased. "So, if you hand over my target, I'll be on my way!"

Sven slumped over the window sill. "That's really all you came for, isn't it?"

"Yep!"

Sven took Rinslet inside and explained all that had happened and why they couldn't let her have Angel.

"Oh, it's horrible," Rinslet groaned, "and I'm caught up in it all over again!"

"Is that really what you're worried about?"

Rinslet sat back in her chair with a pout.

"So, what do you need her for?" Sven asked.

"Some guy hired me to find her," she said. "He told me she had something of his."

"Oh, yeah? What?"

"Beats me. I'm just supposed to say that Riley sent me, and she'll apparently know what that means."

Sven put out his cigarette and tried to piece together something logical. "Maybe he's an ex-lover or something."

"Could be," Rinslet shrugged. "He was good-looking enough to be with someone like her."

"Better looking that Jenos?" Sven chuckled with a broad smile.

Rinslet smacked him clear across the face, nearly causing him to fall out of his chair. "WHY THE HELL IS THAT STILL THE JOKE AROUND HERE?"

"IT'S JUST A JOKE! THERE'S NO NEED TO HIT ME OVER IT!"

* * *

"Are you still up here?" Kara queried, climbing up onto the roof with a struggle.

Train looked himself up and down. "I think so."

Kara slipped with a yelp, and Train had to pull her up onto the roof. Train rested with his arms behind his head and stared up at the sky. Kara copied his posture and did the same. There was a long silence, and, for a little while, Train forgot Kara was even there.

"Why do you go like this when that girl in the yukata comes around?" she finally inquired. "You're like a different person."

"Really?" Train chuckled lightly. "I guess it's because she reminds me of someone a used to know—a good friend of mine."

"Girlfriend?" Kara guessed.

"No, not really."

"Well, maybe it is her. Maybe she found you again."

"It can't be. Saya's dead."

Kara sat up and looked down at Train with her wide sapphire eyes. She seemed to be wanting the rest of the story, but Train didn't want to tell her, not yet anyway.

"How's it going with Angel?" Train asked.

"She still won't talk." Kara almost seemed to forget what they were talking about just a moment before. "She seems calm, but I think she really needs us to protect her."

The summer breeze blew past the pair. The trees whispered quietly amongst each other. It was a beautiful day with tragic circumstances.

"Train," Kara began, "why did you leave Chronos?"

"To live the live of a stray cat instead of a pet," said Train plainly. "I was tired of being a puppet."

"A puppet," Kara breathed to herself.

* * *

**Riley: Wait, did you call me attractive in this chapter?**

**Me: No, Rinslet did.**

**Rinslet: It's not my fault you created him like this.**

**Riley: With devilish good looks?**

**Kara: He's devilish, alright.**

**Me: Okay, Riley. You're hot. I confess.**

**Riley: Hellz yeah!**

**Me: But I only have eyes for Train.**

**Near: Bull!**

**Me: AAH! CROSSOVER!**


	8. Kara

**I got chocolate truffles for Valentine's day. I just finished the last of them all. I miss my truffles...**

**Gir: Whoo! I'm nekkid!**

**Me: MY EYES!**

* * *

The New Adventures of Black Cat

Kara

Something was wrong. Something was always wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was just something about the way the door slammed shut and the way no one called out a farewell to her that felt off. The yelling had finally stopped. That was a good thing... right?

Kara was eight years old, but she looked much younger. She always had a baby face, and she wore her hair up in long, white plaits. She was sitting on her bed in the floral dress her father had bought for her. He had promised he would take her to the theatre today. He promised that nothing would get in the way this time, but something had.

She grabbed her stuffed dog and held it close to her chest for security as she cautiously opened her door. She couldn't see anything. She lightly padded out and down the stairs to the kitchen. Her mother was sitting at the table with her face buried in her hands, crying. Several places across her arms and neck were glowing read and purple from being beaten. Kara didn't understand why her father got so mad at her. Mother was a kind person.

"Mummy?" Kara's mother continued sobbing. Kara dared to venture a little closer. "I know Daddy doesn't mean to hurt you."

Kara's mother grabbed the child and hugged her tightly, bawling like a baby. Kara started crying, too. She didn't understand why her father did what he did. He was a good man. She knew he was! He had to be...

The evening slipped away, and Kara didn't get to go to the theatre. She was used to broken promises, but she hadn't seen her father once since he stormed out. He would normally be back by now, and everyone would just pretend that nothing had happened.

Kara's father did come home that night, but much later, and in a horrible state.

"Kara, wake up!" he hissed.

Kara's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she noticed was the stench of alcohol. It was a smell she usually found on her father. "Daddy?"

"Shh!"

He scooped her up in his arms and grabbed a small suitcase Kara hadn't been aware of before. Kara clung to him drowsily, still only half-awake.

"Where are we going, Daddy?"

* * *

Kara ran down the street crying her eyes out. Her clothes were ripped, and her shoes had fallen off a while back, but she didn't dare stop or even slow down. A man finally stopped her to ask what was wrong.

"These big, scary men attacked me," she sobbed hysterically. "They told me they were going to hurt me, and screaming would only make it worse. They... They..." She took hold of the stranger's shirt and wailed into his chest.

"Kara!" a man with matted, grey hair and a messy beard came running from the other direction. He picked Kara up, and she threw her arms around his neck. "My baby! Where were you? What happened?"

"They touched me, Daddy."

"I'll call the police," said the stranger, trotting over to the nearest phone booth.

"He's gone," Kara's father whispered. Kara stopped crying and revealed the wallet she had pickpocketed from the man. Her father gave her a big smooch on the cheek. Kara giggled playfully. "That's my girl!"

Kara was twelve now. She had been living with her father for four years. She never asked why they didn't see mother anymore. She did as she was told. She didn't mind. Lance was a great father to her, or so she had convinced herself.

That very same night, Kara was cooking dinner for the two of them as she always did in the sty of an apartment they had. Lance staggered in, drunk yet again. Kara recognised the subtleties of the way he walked. She had learned to do so over the years. She could tell that this wasn't her father's happy drunken state. He was upset, and it would be best to avoid any touchy subjects with him at this stage.

"What's for dinner?" he slurred in an unfriendly manner.

"Beef soup," Kara answered quietly. It was usually Beef soup. They often couldn't even afford the beef and it was just chunks of vegetables in hot water.

Lance groaned and dropped into his chair.

Kara began ladling out the soup, her hands shaking. She was a naturally weak person, and she was always nervous around her father like this. She knew it wasn't his fault. It was the alcohol.

She took a bowel over to her father, and a little bit spilled over the side. Lance cursed at her. "How many time have I told you not to fill it to the rim?" he yelled. "You're such a damn clutz!"

"S-sorry," Kara stammered. She put the bowel on the coffee table and started cleaning up the mess she made. As she stood up, she bumped her head on the table and knocked the whole bowel onto the floor. She squealed and jumped back.

"You idiot!" Lance jumped up and slapped her so hard she fell back to the floor. "Watch what you're doing!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"God, you're hopeless! You must have gotten all your genes from your mother, you miserable shit!" He squatted down and grabbed a fistful of Kara's hair. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she whimpered pathetically. "What the hell am I supposed to do with you?"

"I want to go back to Mum." It was the first time Kara had dared to say it, and the look on Lance's face told her to never say it again. He threw his fist into her face, knocking her onto her back. He delivered a kick to her ribs and stormed out of the room, leaving his daughter sprawling on the floor in agony, blood dripping from her nose.

* * *

Another three years later, Kara was still in the same position. She was walking down the road with a bag of groceries. A car drove a little too close to the gutter and splashed the dirty water all over her.

"Watch it, you maniac!" she barked, shaking her fist at the car's bumper.

As she turned around again, someone came flying from around the corner, ramming straight into her. They both fell back on the concrete, vegetables and bread scattered around them. Kara groaned. She had landed on one of her many bruises and cringed against the pain.

"Are you okay?" Kara looked up at the older boy holding out his hand to her. He looked about seventeen or eighteen with scruffy, dark hair hanging over his chocolate eyes. Kara's instincts forced her to pull away from him, and she jumped up a little faster than she should have.

"I'm fine," she giggled girlishly. "I little bump on the butt does me no harm. Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

She laughed feebly and fretfully started picking up her groceries. They were in a horrible state, but they would be in the soup by the time Lance got home, and he wouldn't notice. They boy helped her.

"That way!" cried a man's voice.

The dark-haired boy cursed under his breath and yanked Kara into a doorway. She squeaked fearfully, but he covered her mouth. They stood completely still as a pair of police officers ran past. Once he thought it was safe, the boy slowly removed his hand from Kara's mouth.

"That was close," he breathed.

"What was that about?"

The boy looked back to Kara, and the cocky smile dropped from his face. He reached out a lightly touched the bruise on Kara's collar bone. Kara impulsively pulled away. "What happened there?"

"I fell," Kara chimed. "I'm really clumsy."

The stranger leaned up his arm against the wall above Kara's head and held his hand uncomfortably close to her waist. "I don't believe you." Kara swallowed hard. "Was it your boyfriend?" Kara felt like she was shrinking under the intense stare of those eyes. "Your father?" Kara tore her eyes away and looked at her feet. The boy chuckled softly. He gently lifted Kara's chin. Kara felt her heart pounding with terror. He knew she shouldn't be letting him be so close to her, but she was too afraid to move. "You shouldn't have to put up with that."

"W-why should you care?" Kara murmured, trying to sound tough.

The boy seemed amused and backed off. He ventured out into the street and looked around to make sure the cops were gone. "My name's Riley," he introduced. He looked back over his shoulder. "What's yours?"

"Kara," Kara returned shyly.

"Well, I know your dad beats you, so you should no something about me." Riley spoke like he didn't have a care in the world. "Ask me a question."

Kara was still a little shocked by how quickly he had changed his attitude. "Uh, why were the police after you?"

"Shoplifting," Riley shrugged. "Why do you let him do it?"

"No one said you got another question," Kara snarled.

"Whoa, there! Easy does it. I was just asking. A pretty girl like yourself should be able to find something better to do than rely on a jerk like that."

"You have no right to talk about him like that!" Kara snapped. "My father's a good man!"

"Mm-hm," Riley hummed expressionlessly.

Kara turned her nose up into the air. "I don't have to explain myself to you," she said as she set off again.

"You're a good girl, Kara. He doesn't deserve you."

She didn't hear another word from Riley after that. For some reason, she was slightly disappointed. She found herself looking over her shoulder from time to time, but he was gone.

When Kara finally got home, Lance started shouting at her as soon as she opened the door. She could hardly understand his mixture of drunken orders and swears. She pulled the door closed again to shield herself from the oncoming bottle. She wandered back in over the shattered glass on the floor, her thoughts elsewhere.

What was she doing here? She thought all this time that it was her job to look after Lance. He was in no state to look after himself. However, Riley had put a single thought in her head. _He doesn't deserve you._ Nothing had changed after all these years. It was the same seven years ago, and it was going to be the same for another seven years if she let this continue.

"Start dinner," Lance commanded. "I gotta take a piss." He stumbled into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Kara had an idea. It was an insane idea. She had a million reasons as to why she shouldn't do it, but it didn't seem to matter; she didn't care. With a spring in her step, Kara bolted out the door, down the stairs, and out of the building. She ran. She didn't know where she was going, but it didn't particularly matter. The sun was going down by the time her adrenaline rush wore off, and the aching pain in her legs caught up with her.

"Boo," said a velvet voice. Kara jumped and spun around to face Riley. "You shouldn't be out this time of night. There are a lot of creeps out there."

"I ran away," Kara explained nervously.

"You seem scared to tell me that," Riley snickered. "You should be happy. You're a free person."

"Yeah," Kara chortled. "I don't need that... that..."

"Say it," Riley urged.

"That ass!"

"Atta girl!" Riley cheered with a slight applause. "Way to dive in the deep end."

It was then that the events finally started to register in Kara's mind. What the hell had she done? "I'm alone," she gasped. "Crap. Crap. Crap. I should go back before he gets to angry."

"Whoa!" Riley protested, putting his arm around Kara and leading her in the other direction. "Trust me. Once you realise that you can't go back, it makes everything easier."

"But I-"

"Listen," Riley stopped in his tracks and held Kara by the shoulders, staring deep into her eyes, "you can't put up with that crap. He treated you like garbage, so you ditch him. It's time you learn to take care of yourself. You have to start deciding what you want."

"Is that what you did?" Kara queried. "Is that why you're alone?"

Riley pulled away and sighed. "I don't like being told what to do."

He started walking away. Kara trotted after him. He didn't argue.

* * *

"You know, Train," Kara began, "you kind of remind me of someone I used to know."

"What was he like?" Train mumbled without opening his eyes. He was probably still half-asleep in his cat nap on the roof.

"He was great until he changed."

* * *

**I think I'm starting to get an idea of what I'm doing. Well, what Riley and Kara are doing. Good luck, Train. You'll have a couple more nutjobs to deal with.**

**Train: Oh, come on!**

**School... tomorrow... Must... sleep...**


	9. Division

**Me: Maybe some structure would be good in this story...**

**Sven: STOP BEING SUCH A SLACKER! *whips one of Eve's books at my head***

**Eve: I was reading that.**

**Me: Hmm... There are actually some pretty good stuff in this book. Ladies and gentlemen, I have an idea!**

**Train: Does it have anything to do with this particular story?**

**Me: ...**

**Sven: We're doomed to be trapped in this endless series of random events, aren't we?**

**Me: I'll find an ending... once I find a middle...**

**Train: Think of it this way. It's writing itself!**

**Me: Yay! Train still believes in me! *glomp***

**

* * *

**

The New Adventures of Black Cat

Division

**(a/n: For some bizarre reason, the title refused to be centered. I don't know why it's aligned to the left.)**

It had been decided. Four sweepers, a thief, and an adolescent were protecting a Taoist in exchange for info. Rinslet had passed on the message to Angel, but she acted ignorant. Rinslet also became rather curious as to what was going on and tagged along.

"It's not too much further," Angel informed.

"We've been walking for hours," James grumbled.

"If you had told us that it would have been this far, I would have driven us," said Sven.

"Oh, please, Mister Vollfied," Angel chuckled coyly over her shoulder. "We wouldn't all fit!"

"We could strap you to the roof," Kara sneered. Train had noticed a strong change in her character since they agreed to cooperate with Angel.

They were staggering wearily past the abandoned warehouses on the docks. No one had been there in years, but it seemed too close to town to stay a secret.

Kara knew the truth. She knew exactly where they were going.

* * *

"Angel will lead you out to the meeting place on the docks," Riley explained, "but I don't exactly trust her. If it look like she's going start spilling secrets, I want you to kill her."

Kara froze. "B-but I can't kill anyone!" she argued. "I can hardly fight on my own!"

"I haven't even threatened her, so she won't be expecting anything. Just pull the trigger. Of course, don't do it unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Because it'll blow my cover."

"Yes," Riley shrugged, "that and it'll mean the loss of a valuable ally."

_

* * *

_

Kara didn't like Angel; she didn't like her at all. She didn't trust her.

"Is this really where your boss is?" Train asked. He seemed as casual as ever with his hands in his pockets.

Angel stopped. She was a black silhouette against the setting sun. She didn't turn around. She didn't move. "What's wrong, Mister Heartnet?" she trilled. "Afraid I'm leading you into an ambush?"

There was a metallic click behind Train's head. Everyone froze.

"They say you're pretty quick, Black Cat."

Train immediately recognised that voice. He thought he was a suspicious person the first time he encountered him. "You're the man that picked up Kara's license."

"Picked up... Stole... Whatever you wanna say."

"So, I was right about you being after Kara in specific."

"Riley?" Rinslet gasped.

Sven looked back and forth between the two. "This is the guy that hired you?"

**(a/n: YES! I JUST THOUGHT OF WHAT TO DO!)**

Train dropped down low and threw his leg up in the air, kicking Riley's gun out of his grasp. Riley stepped up on Train's shoulder and jumped for his gun. He caught it, and the two men skidded away from each other with their weapons drawn.

Angel took off. "Hey!" Kara cried. She gave chase. Sven gripped his briefcase tightly and followed, too.

"You guys go, too," said Train. "I can take this guy, but I reckon there'll be more up ahead. We still have to find the kid's old man."

Rinslet grabbed James by the hand and bolted. "Sure thing, Train! Not a problem!"

"Selfish, isn't she?" Riley chuckled. "Still, she led me to you after you stole my lady friend."

"You've been watching us all day," Train observed.

Eve's hand started to glow and reshape. She extended her arm into a steel blade and got ready to pounce.

"I said I can take him."

"So can I."

Train chortled quietly to himself. "That's the Princess I know."

Riley pulled the trigger, firing again and again. Train was too quick, and he dodged every bullet. He dashed for his opponent, continuing to weave through the attacks. Eve jumped in and slashed for Riley, but he stepped out of her range, and, incidentally, into Train's. Train delivered a strong blow into his stomach. Riley gagged and collapsed. As soon as he hit the ground, he vanished. Train looked around, unwilling to believe that this was over just yet. He and Eve stood back to back.

"Did you think brute force was all you would need?" came Riley's voice. It was echoing off the walls of the metal buildings, and it was hard to tell where it was coming from.

"Care to make things interesting?" Eve offered quietly.

"What did you have in mind?" Train asked with a smirk, still keeping his guard up.

"First to disarm him."

"You're on."

Train felt something hard hit him across his face. He fired his gun, but he didn't hit anything. He was struck again, but nothing was there. Eve squealed and stumbled back against Train.

"He's invisible," Train muttered and clasped his Hades even tighter. "Watch out!"

"How can I when he's invisible?"

Train felt something hit his shin. He leaped forwards and rolled across the floor to avoid tripping, but Eve was caught from the back and toppled over.

"Quite an interesting power your friend has here," Riley commented.

Eve tried to pull up her sword-arm, but something was forcing it down. Train fired over her where Riley must have been pinning her down, but his bullet hit air. There was nothing! Where the hell was he?

Eve was suddenly released and thrust her arm around randomly. There was silence. She stopped and all was still. Riley seemed to be gone. Train was still in a semi-crouch, listening closely. Riley was sneaky, but not sneaky enough. Every now and then, Train could just barely hear him take a step across the concrete. He waited until just the right moment. BANG!

* * *

"Stop running!" Angel had no reason to obey Kara, so she didn't.

**(a/n: I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING ELSE AWESOME!**

**The entire Black Cat cast: SHUT UP!**

**Sorry... I'll just get on with it now.)**

"She can't run forever," Sven assured, holding his hat as he ran.

"She won't need to." A familiar, pink blob dropped out of nowhere and splashed over Rinslet. She skidded to a halt and screamed in horror. The liquid ran down her body, crawled across the ground, an pooled together before rising up to take the from of Lloyd Graham. "That felt nice," he snickered through his nose.

"You again," Sven roared. "You are really starting to piss me off!" he swung his case for Lloyd, but Lloyd would just change the targeted area of his body every time. It was impossible to hit him.

He forced a childish giggle. "That tickles," he mocked.

Sven couldn't time it to attack him while he was open. He only had one option. He tore his eyepatch from his face, revealing the vision eye.

Kara left him to it and continued on after Angel. She had shot ahead, and there was a very slim chance of catching up now. Out of the corner of her eye, Kara saw James come up next to her.

"I can't believe that worked," James scoffed. "What a bunch of idiots!"

"We're not in the clear yet," Kara reminded.

* * *

Riley stumbled back, clutching his wounded shoulder. Train and Eve could see the blood spilling through his fingers. "Damn it!" he hissed. "I guess that should do, though."

Eve sprung in unannounced and slashed at Riley. He just managed to move out of the way in time and fired. BANG! BANG! Train fired, too, shooting Riley's bullet out of the air. Eve moved in and sliced him across his hand. Another spurt of blood came from nowhere, and Riley's gun appeared again as it fell to the ground.

"You did just as I expected," Riley chuckled confidently, slowly coming back into view. "This is just too easy!"

"What is it you want?" Train interrogated seriously.

"What do I want?" Riley repeated. "I believe I want what you were searching for—what you now have. I want freedom."

The wounded body fell back into the ocean with a loud splash. Train and Eve leaned over the edge to look, but Riley was gone.

"I win," Eve murmured.

Train's jaw dropped. "You're honestly going to take that as a win?" he squawked. "You wouldn't have been able to do anything if I hadn't shot him!"

"The challenge was to disarm him, not to wound him."

"You look me in the eyes and say that again, Princess!"

* * *

Sven finally got a good smack in Lloyd's nose. Once he knocked the Taoist of his guard, he had the chance to deliver another and another. Rinslet came flying up behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. Lloyd wobbled a bit and fell forward, unconscious. He turned into slime again and crawled away. Sven stomped down on him, but it was useless.

"Hey, guys!" Train greeted with a grin. "Where's the rest of us?"

"Kara and James went off after Angel," Rinslet explained.

"I won, Sven," Eve informed.

Sven ruffled her hair with a smile. "Good girl. You put that show-off in his place."

"THAT SHOW-OFF IS STANDING RIGHT HERE!"

"Don't bother looking for your friends," Riley's voice resounded. "I've already scored two points this round."

Train clenched his fists. That's what Riley meant when he said they did what he thought they would. He wanted them to split up. "What have you done with them? Show yourself!" There was no answer.

"They can't be far," said Sven, putting his eyepatch back on and lighting a cigarette. "We still outnumber them."

* * *

**No, you don't, Sven. It's five against four. Tsk tsk. Poor ignorant Sven.**

**It occurred to me that Eve hadn't actually transformed yet. Also, Sven hadn't used his vision eye. The poor things. I've been too neglectful towards them.**

**BTW, James is a bad guy. Just in case you hadn't figured it out.**

**I NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR TAOISTS! CHARACTERS AND POWERS! HELP ME! I don't want ones that have been done in the original series.**


	10. A Proposition

**In my half-awake state this morning in bed while reading Fullmetal Alchemist, I had a vision of how to end this story. I have no idea where it came from. It was like a flash. It had nothing to do with Fullmetal Alchemist. It just came from nowhere, but it's really good! Although, I must apologise in advance to the dear characters that will *ahem* suffer for the cause.**

**Train: Wait, what?**

**Kara: Oh, crap! She's going to kill one of us off!**

**Me: No! No! ...Maybe. Hm. That's actually a pretty good idea, Kara.**

**Kara: NO, IT'S NOT! I TAKE IT BACK!**

* * *

The New Adventures of Black Cat

A Proposition

"This all seems unnecessary," Kara commented. "I mean, couldn't Angel have led them straight here without us having to pretend we were kidnapped?"

She stepped a little too close to where Riley was sitting, and he pulled her onto his lap. She squealed a little but let him hold her with his arms around her waist.

"But now we have a trump card," Riley pointed out. "All else fails, we can threaten you. Both Heartnet and that gentlemen guy are suckers when women and children become involved."

"What if they don't listen to us?" Lloyd asked. "When it comes down to it, what's to stop them from blowing us up?"

Riley looked a little cross. He pointed to Kara. "Have you even been listening?"

"Won't they be suspicious if they come in and we're all just standing around like this?" James queried. "Are you guys gonna tie us up or what?"

Riley smirked up at Kara. "Perv," she mouthed.

Nonetheless, it needed to be done.

"Any luck?" Rinslet asked.

"Nothing yet," said Train. "Maybe they're really gone."

"It's getting dark. I don't think we'll find them like this."

"Hey," called Sven as he trotted up with Eve by his side. "Any sign?"

"Zip," Train answered.

Eve suddenly sprouted feathered wings and took to the skies. No one objected. She flew up and observed the docks from a bird's eye view. Train was genuinely hoping that she could see something from up there. Eve dropped back down and landed roughly, nearly hitting Sven. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Tell us anyway," said Train.

"Kara and James are tied up on the roof of that building." Eve pointed to a large warehouse. "There is a bomb."

Train bolted off. "Train!" Sven yelled. "Train, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Train bounded against the metal walls and reached the top of the warehouse where Kara and James were tied back to back with explosives strapped to their torsos.

"Train!" Kara squeaked. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching. I should have been protecting him."

"Yeah, you should have!" James snapped. "I don't know if I'm more upset about having a bomb strapped to me or having you strapped to me, and I still haven't found my dad." The boy still seemed as angry as ever, but his eyes began to well up with tears.

"If they wanted you dead, they would have done it straight away," Train thought aloud. "This is a threat."

"Can you get us out?" Kara inquired.

"I don't really know anything about stuff like this. I'll probably end up setting it off and killing us all."

"I want my dad," James whimpered.

Eve landed gracefully as a grappling hook flew up onto the roof. Sven and Rinslet struggled to climb up and panted heavily.

"Eve can fly?" Kara shrieked. "She's got freaking wings! Why didn't anyone tell me she could fly? What the hell?" Train couldn't help smiling.

"What do we do now?" Eve asked.

"Obey." Riley materialised from thin air. He held a detonator in his hand. "Feel like becoming a puppet again, Black Cat?"

"Not in particular," Train shrugged.

"You don't have a choice. If I push this button, we all die."

Train exchanged glances with Sven. "What do you want?"

"You know where Chronos is."

Train scoffed. "So, it's someone else who wants to get rid of Chronos. How unoriginal!"

"It's not Chronos in specific I want dead," Riley explained. "Chronos just happens to have the position I want."

"I see," Train chuckled. "Creed wanted a revolution; you want power. This is a completely selfish mission of yours."

"Say what you will. Your words mean nothing if you can't take action."

"So, what would we have to do?"

"A bomb has to go off," Riley began. "It can either be this one or the one I want you to place in the Chronos HQ."

Train frowned a pursed his lips. Riley was probably one of those "world-domination" guys. It was far too stupid to let him destroy Chronos. On the other hand, Kara and James had done nothing to be put in this position. He had to think of something, but he didn't have much choice in this situation. "Sven, think of something."

"Don't give me your share of the burden!"

Train was still thinking despite being a smart aleck. He had to come up with a way to outsmart Riley. Then, he figured it out. "Okay, how about this? Put the explosives on me. Then, I can do as you ask without having to worry about these two."

"Damn you, Train!" Kara screeched, kicking chaotically.

"Please, shut up," Riley implored. Kara stopped and did as she was told.

"How about it, Riley?

Riley seemed unsure at first, but a smirk etched its way across his face. "Let's get off this slanted deathtrap and talk inside."

They all climbed down, and Kara and James were lowered carefully. Riley actually appeared to be the one most worried about the bomb going off unexpectedly. Probably because he was the only one who realised how sensitive the explosives were. Lloyd and Angel were waiting inside.

Everyone was blindfolded as Riley entered the code to deactivate the explosive belt around Kara and James. He strapped it on Train and reactivated it.

"Not even going to try to get out of it?" Riley chuckled.

"I'm a man of my word," Train assured. "I also get the feeling that you have another trick or two up your sleeve."

The blindfolds were removed, and Train was ready to blow if Riley so much as tapped his detonator.

"Okay, here you go." Riley handed Train a parcel wrapped in brown paper. "Don't open it if you know what's good for you."

Train looked down at the package. It all seemed so ridiculous. There had to be some trick involved. "That's it?" he checked. "I just go?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You do realise that I'm not a part of the Numbers anymore, right? They're not just going to let me stroll right on in."

"Take your time. Here." Riley tossed Train a wad of cash. "Dinner's on me. Have fun, kiddies." Lloyd snickered quietly to himself. "Why are you still here? Shoo!"

"Wait, how will you know when I've planted it?"

"I'll text Sven my phone number."

"But-"

"Yes, I have Sven's phone number. Trust me. I'm perfectly prepared for this."

They all left.

"Well, that was weird," Train muttered.

"You idiot!" Kara flared. "Why did you do that?"

"For you, you ungrateful pipsqueak!"

Kara smacked Train in his already wounded jaw. "Don't call me that!"

"Do you really intend to attack Chronos?" Eve asked. The air suddenly became heavier with those words.

"I don't know yet," Train said quietly. He instantly perked up again. "Let's get some dinner before we decide on anything!"

Sven and Rinslet gave each other a look of uncertainty.

* * *

**I'm not overly excited about this chapter, but it's an important link to where I want to take this. Let's see... If things continue their course, I might have another five chapters or so to go.**

**Kara: "Their course?" You mean this vague idea you have of how this is all going to go down?**

**Me: I'll ignore that.**


	11. Loss and Regain

**I'm bored. James and Dan are playing Halo.**

**James (standing in a box): Look at me!**

**Dan: *grabs box and drops it into the water***

**James: AAAAAHHH!**

* * *

The New Adventures of Black Cat

Loss and Regain

Train sat back in his chair, finally satisfied. They had spent nearly all the money Riley had given them on that meal, but it was worth it.

"Okay, so now what?" James asked. "We didn't even get to ask about my dad."

"I think they still need your father for something," Sven assured. "Angel said he was helping them with something. Remember? I'm sure he's fine. We need to focus on the matter at hand, and that is we have a moron walking around with a bomb hidden only by that stupid jacket he bought."

"Surely, you're not talking about me," Train tittered.

"Yes, I am. We're all at risk now. If you refuse-"

"I'll do it alone."

"What?"

"I don't need you guys for this," said Train smugly. "I'll go it alone. I need your cell, though. It's the only way I can contact Riley."

Sven chuckled and shook his head. "You know I can't let you do that."

"Well, I gave you the option. You have nothing left to complain about."

Kara seemed lost in thought with a melancholic expression. She hadn't said a word, and she hadn't eaten a thing. Train had ended up with her dinner.

"On second thought," Train murmured, "he did tell me to take my time. Maybe I have enough time to find someone who can get it off."

"Are you really willing to take that risk?" Sven questioned.

"As much as I hate how they do things, I guess I can't attack Chronos. Although, I don't really want to die, either."

"I've got some connections," Rinslet butted in. "I'll bet I can find someone to help."

James suddenly stood up. "I need to use the bathroom," he announced and left. No one but Train thought anything of it.

"I think I'll go, too," said Train once James was a safe distance away. He followed the boy into the restroom. He was nowhere to be seen. He must have been in a stall. Train found the stall next to him and listened in.

"It's me," said James. "Yeah, it looks like he's gonna bail." He was on the phone. "Do want to trigger it and hope for the best?"

Train had suspected that someone was secretly working with Riley. It had seemed most likely to be Kara because of the fact that she obviously had some kind of connection with Riley and had been there as soon as the Taoists appeared, but James was also a suspect. If James' father was working with Riley, why hadn't he been there? Where was he in all this? Everything he said about his dad seemed forced. Train's instincts had proved to be right. His talk about going against his deal with Riley was a test to see what Kara and James would do. He had found the spy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Train cockily. "If I go, so do you."

There was no response from James for a few moments. "Riley, the circumstances have changed. It's alright. Never mind." He hung up and came out of the stall with a very surly face.

"What's wrong?" Train mocked.

* * *

"James has been compromised," Riley sighed.

Lloyd smiled wryly. "Would you like me to take care of him?"

"As soon as you can." Lloyd got up and left without hesitating.

There was a long pause. Riley was merely lying in wait for anything that might happen. Angel was the only one left with him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Angel whispered into Riley's ear, leaning over with her hand on his leg. "It's awful boring, us just sitting here." Riley peered up with a disinterested look in his eyes. Angel was a little disappointed in that look, but she didn't move away. "Why doesn't my Tao work on you?" she sighed. "I guess you're just stronger than I am."

"Yes, I am," said Riley blankly.

Angel wasn't happy with the way things were going. She always got what she wanted. She slid her hand further up Riley's leg. Riley chuckled at her desperation and planted his face against hers, shooting his tongue into her mouth without warning. Angel moaned into his mouth. She shifted over and crawled up onto his lap. There wasn't an opportunity for her to to do anything in the kiss. Riley held dominance the whole time, tickling every inch of Angel's mouth. She clutched his shirt, trying to urge him to deepen it. Riley's hands roamed her body and pulled her closer. Chest to chest, they could feel each other's lustful heartbeats. All of a sudden, Riley pulled away, looking as bored as ever. Angel's heart sank into the pit of her stomach. Her pleasurable moaning started up again when Riley started sucking her neck. He bit down just hard enough to draw blood. Angel gasped and arched her back. She panted with excitement until Riley stopped. He stood up, holding Angel by the hips so she went up with him. He put her down and walked off. The confused woman was left staring after him.

"I'll have to watch them myself in case he tries to find the code to deactivate it himself."

"But it will explode if he fails three times," Angel pointed out, not wanting Riley to leave her like this. "Surely-"

"I can't risk it," Riley snapped sternly. "If he finds the password, it'll all be over."

* * *

"What are you talking about, you creep?"

"I suppose I'll just have to stick with you from now on," Train sighed. "Shame. I always end up with the babysitting jobs, but if I get too far away, you'll get Riley to kill me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," James insisted, stomping his foot childishly. "I swear!"

Train squatted down to the boy's eye-level and smiled. "You can calm down, kid. I'm not mad."

James punched Train square in the nose and ran. Train fell back on his rear, gripping his wounded appendage. "Okay, now I'm mad!" He sprung to his feet and gave chase. "Get back here, you little brat!" Train quickly caught up with the short-legged boy and grabbed him with both hands.

"Let me go!" James flailed fretfully. "Somebody, help! Help me!"

Train quickly covered his mouth and dragged him back into the bathroom. "Listen here, you-" James swung again, but Train was prepared and caught his hand. "You are going to pretend that nothing's wrong, and I won't tell the others who you really are."

"Why should I care what you say to them?"

"You know perfectly well that Eve and Kara at least are willing to resort to torture." James swallowed hard. "You may be a kid, but you've picked a fight with us, my little friend." He slowly released James and stepped back.

"Screw you, old man!" James flew at his opponent, blindly attacking with intense rage.

"Who are you calling old man?"

Train dodged every blow with ease. He weaved out of the way casually with his hands in his pockets.

"Stop mocking me!"

"I'm not going to hit you, James."

"Then this isn't fight," James turned on his heel and tried to run away again. Train caught him again. "You don't get it! You can't trick Riley! You have to-"

BANG! James fell silent. The ear-splitting silence was ringing in Train's ears. Blood gushed straight from James' heart down his chest. He died instantly from the shot. Train's keen senses picked up on the man perched on top of the building across the street. As fast as lightning, he drew his gun and fired at the assailant. He was hit, but he was fine and quickly disappeared. That Lloyd guy was certainly becoming a bother.

"Damn it!" Train breathed. He lay the body down and inspected it. This is what this group was willing to do. Poor James!

Train had let his guard down for too long, and another shot came right for his head. As he turned, a figure came out of nowhere, snatched his Hades, and parried the bullet. Time slowed down. A second felt like an eternity while the pink, floral material of a yukata rippled before Train's eyes. The black hair of the woman in front of him was tossed aside as the familiar face turned to him.

"It's not like you to let your guard down like that, Train."

"S... Sa... Sa..." The words refused to come up Train's throat. He couldn't finish the name of the who he saw.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Riley barked. "Don't do such pointless things!"

"But he was-"

"But he was..." Riley trailed off into a mock whine of Lloyd. "I told you to get rid of James. Leave the Black Cat for the time being."

* * *

Saya Minatsuki leaned over with a slight, gentle smile. "What's wrong, Train? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Sa... Sa..."

"Oh, dear," Saya sighed with a click of her tongue, softly stroking James' cheek. "That's too low. He's just a boy."

"Yeah," Train muttered, looking down at the child.

"We have to stop them before they can kill anyone else."

It was all too much. What the hell was going on? Riley was so cold to have one of his own murdered—a child murdered! It was sick!

"We can't just leave him here."

"Well, what should we do?" Train asked. "If we walk down the road with a bloodied corpse, people are going to notice."

"Who said anything about the road?"

Train and Saya made their way across the rooftops until they reached the edge of town and then walked a little further. They dug a shallow hole and buried James under a pile of stones. Saya made a cross out of sticks and stuck it on top. The two just stood there with the wind blowing gently on their backs. The one to finally break the silence was Saya with a quiet sob.

"You've certainly changed, Train," she chuckled with a forced smile. "The man you were when we first met would have thought it was silly to go through the effort of making a grave for someone you don't know."

Train peered at her out of the corner of his eye. "You haven't changed a bit."

Was he hallucinating? No. Surely, not. She had deflected that bullet. Maybe that shot killed him and this was heaven, but if this was heaven, he shouldn't have to see Saya's tears.

"Am I going to get an explanation, or should I make up a story in my head to fill the gaps."

"I survived the explosion," Saya explained.

"I figured that, but how?"

"I managed to drag myself behind a dumpster and passed out. When I woke up, I was in someone's home. An elderly lady had found me and taken me in."

Okay, he had to be dreaming. This just wasn't possible! It almost felt like she never left, but she did. Train had gone through hell trying to avenge her. Why was she here now? Why had she taken so long?

"Where have you been all this time?"

"By the time I managed to get on my feet again," Saya began, "you were a sweeper. I thought it was kind of funny like that. You had new friends to be with."

"So?"

Saya turned to him with those smiling eyes; her eyes were always smiling. "You didn't need me anymore, but they needed you, Train."

Train stepped over and wrapped his arms around her. Saya flinched with shock for a moment and hugged him back.

"But I missed you," he breathed.

Saya gave a thoughtful snicker through her nose. Train pulled away and frowned at her. "What?"

"You still owe me a ramune!"

* * *

**Thank you to trainsgirl113 for telling me how to spell "ramune!"**

**The return of Saya Minatsuki! Thank heavens for the anime! If I only had the manga to go on, there would've been no way to bring her back. She dies in Train's arms in that.**

**Train: Was that one of your brilliant ideas?**

**Me: No, I had been planning to bring her into it from the very beginning.**

**Kara: I'M SORRY, JAMES! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE MENTIONED KILLING SOMEONE OFF!**

**Me: Don't worry. You had nothing to do with it. I was going to do it anyway.**

**James: I only had a minor part. :(**

**Riley: I'm a lady's man.**

**Me: Shut up! You're just a figment of my imagination!**

**Riley: Your imagination made me a lady's man.**

…

**Me: Damn it! You're right!**

**RAAGH! STUPID INTERNET WASN'T WORKING LAST NIGHT, SO THIS CHAPTER WAS POSTPONED AN ENTIRE 24 HOURS!**


	12. The HitchHiker's Guide to Explosives

**My twelfth chapter... and only ten reviews... *sigh* Does anyone but trainsgirl113 actually read this?**

**Next, I want to do a Fullmetal Alchemist story!**

**Alphonse: ...Should I be scared?**

**Edward: ACK! SHE'S GONNA DO HORRIBLE THINGS TO US! STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, YOU SADISTIC WRITER LADY!**

**Train: RUN AWAY, ELRIC BROTHERS! RUN AWAY! SAVE YOURSELVES!**

* * *

The New Adventures of Black Cat

The Hitch-Hiker's Guide to... Explosives

"Train," Sven started as soon as his former partner came into view, "what took you so-"

"Pink yukata!" Kara interjected, pointing to Train's companion with wide eyes.

Train was holding the short-haired woman oddly by the wrist—not quite the hand. Something in his golden eyes seemed to be shimmering with joy, but everything else expressed his distress. "We've got a bit of a problem."

"What's wrong?" Sven asked. "Where's James?"

"That's the problem. He was working for Riley."

Sven, Rinslet, and Eve exchanged glances. A look of horror swept over Kara's face as she realised something. "Was?" she echoed quietly. Train didn't respond. "Did you-"

"Of course not! They've got a sniper. We have to get moving."

"Okay, where to?"

Train froze. He looked around with a frown. "I don't know."

"Well, are we going to Chronos?"

"The thing is..." Train trailed off.

"Go on," Kara urged suspiciously.

"The problem being that..."

"What's the problem, Train?"

"I don't know where it is."

No one responded. They just stared up at him curiously, seeming unable to understand his words.

"How could you not know?" Sven blurted out.

"You were one of their top men for years!" Kara added.

Train stretched an awkward grin and scratched his head. "They move every year to avoid being discovered. There's no way of finding them now!"

"So, why'd you bother making this stupid deal with Riley?" Kara flared.

"To save you," Train shrugged carelessly. Kara pulled back and shut up.

"I guess getting that bomb off you is the only way," Rinslet thought aloud. "I know of a guy, but I can't be sure where he is at the moment. He'll either be at his house out in the country or in his hideout in the city."

"Where should we check first?" Train asked.

"They're in opposite directions. I don't think we should risk such a huge time factor. We should split up." Train didn't want to split up. Splitting up was what caused all this trouble in the first place. Although, Rinslet was right. Riley could have been anywhere at that time.

"So, how are we going to do this, then?"

* * *

Train, Saya, and Kara were scuffing down the side of the road with their thumbs out to any passing cars. No one even slowed down.

"Someone remind me why Sven gets the car?" Train grumbled.

"They're going out into the middle of nowhere," Saya chuckled. "It's harder to walk up there, and there's no chance of anyone passing by. Plus, it's further away."

"Someone remind me who this is," said Kara, pointing to Saya.

* * *

"Saya Minatsuki."

"Isn't that Train's old friend who was killed by Creed?" Rinslet asked. "How is that possible? Why is she here?"

"I don't know," Sven mumbled over his cigarette, "but I couldn't bring myself to ask."

"Did you see that little spark in his eye?"

Sven chuckled. "Yeah. I don't think I've ever seen that before."

"What is that?" Eve inquired, leaning in from the back seat and pointing ahead. Sven and Rinslet leaned forwards and squinted. The tiny dot in the distance grew larger as they approached. As it did, the eyes of the trio grew large, and their jaws dropped.

"Oh-"

* * *

"Crap!" Kara screamed as a car narrowly missed her. She ran out onto the road and shook her fist in rage. "Moron!"

_Brr! Brr!_ Kara answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Act natural." Kara could recognise that voice anywhere. It was Riley.

"Hey, Ma!" she piped. Train and Saya didn't think anything of it.

"It would seem that we've already attracted the attention of Chronos," said Riley. "We no longer need the bomb."

"Oh, I'm on a walk with some friends."

"Who is with you?"

"So what if it's a guy?"

"Black Cat?"

"Yes, Ma."

"Anyone else?"

"I love those cupcakes with pink icing, but don't go through any trouble for me."

"Pink... The yukata," Riley guessed. It was good they knew each other so well. Kara knew exactly how to word it so he would understand. "You're saying that it's okay for now, and you don't need help?"

"I'm fine, Ma," Kara giggled.

"Good. Here's what I want you to do." Kara's expression changed dramatically. Train took notice of the horror in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Kara shot her eyes up to him. "I-I can't do that."

"I need you to do this, Kara. You can't back out now."

"I'm not backing out."

"Damn it, Kara! Do as I say!"

"I'm working right now, Ma! I can't come home!" Kara hung up abruptly and just stood there for a moment. Train and Saya silently shared their confusion.

"Let's go," she said sharply.

* * *

"Hey, beautiful!" greeted the man standing in front of the car. Rinslet buried her face in her hands and groaned. "I should've known you guys would have something to do with all this? Huh? Where's Black Cat?"

Sven climbed out of the car and leaned on the roof. "We split up," he explained. "What should you have known we're involved with?"

"The Taoists," Jenos shrugged. "Don't tell me your ignorant to what's been happening lately."

"You know about the Taoists?"

"Of course! First sign and Sephi had me trying to find them."

"It's funny that we're talking about this right now."

Jenos didn't know why. "How's that?" he asked.

"We were confronted by the leaders of the Taoists," Sven went on. "His name's Riley. He gave Train a bomb and told him to plant it in Chronos headquarters."

"So?" Rinslet and Eve slumped their shoulders and Jenos' reaction. He wasn't normal.

"So, Train also has a bomb strapped to his chest that will go off if he doesn't do it."

"Oh."

"Exactly."

"Then, what are you guys doing?"

"We're trying to find some guy Rinslet knows that might be able to help."

Jenos thought for a moment. "Let me get this straight," he said. "You're looking for someone to disarm the bomb. Said bomb is with Train. Train is not here." He left a long pause. "I see a lapse in this logic."

"We're not idiots!" Sven snapped. "Train's looking for him, too. If he finds him, great, but if we find him, we'll have to drive him to meet Train. Yes, it's a nuisance, but it's the best we could do."

"Great! I'll come with you!"

"I don't remember anyone inviting you," Rinslet snarled.

Before anyone had time to react, Jenos was in the back seat next to Eve.

"How'd you manage to let something like a bomb being strapped to Train get under your radar?" he mocked.

Sven started up the car again.

"There was a spy," said Eve quietly, burying herself in her book. "Train discovered him, and he was killed by his own comrades."

The only sound for a while was the spluttering of the small car.

"Strange coincidence that we'd run into each other like this, isn't it, Rins?" Jenos cooed with a toothy grin.

"You start up with that 'destiny' crap, and, so help me, I will throw you out the window!"

* * *

It had been at least an hour of walking before Train, Saya, and Kara finally made it into the city and collapsed on a park bench.

"It's pretty late," Train commented.

"Yep," Saya agreed.

"Should we find a place for the night?"

"We need to find that Lachlan guy first. Besides, we have no money."

"Oh, yeah."

"I have money," said Kara. She didn't seem tired at all. If anything, she seemed a little jumpy.

Train and Saya perked up with very similar looks on their faces. They looked like they could be twins.

They found the nearest inn and got a room. Train got a weird look from the innkeeper after asking for one room for him and the two young ladies by his side. He knew why, but he didn't feel the need to explain himself.

"You're having a very carefree attitude towards all this," noted Kara as they entered the room. "Why aren't you worried about the fact that you could blow at any minute?"

"I dunno," Train mumbled. "I'll deal with it in the morning."

* * *

"Lachlan," Rinslet called, banging her fist on the door. "It's Rinslet. Open up." There was no reply. "Open the door, you jerk!"

Sven reached past her and turned the handle. It was unlocked. The small shack was cloaked in darkness and a horrible stench that no one could quite put their finger on.

An older, bespectacled man with a blonde ponytail opened a door on the far side of the room. Candlelight glowed at his back, and he greeted the group with a smile. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight, Rinslet?"

"It's always good to see you," Rinslet beamed, her attitude instantly transforming.

"It worries me when you need my help, Rinslet, and you've brought such young company!" Lachlan bent down to Eve's eye level. Sven gently pulled her back to him and held her protectively.

"We need you to come with us right now," Rinslet insisted. "I'm sorry, but it's important."

Lachlan stared up at her in fascination, amazed that she even felt the need to clarify. "I figured it would be. You hate coming all the way out here. You know that I'm always happy to help you."

* * *

Train fiddled with the keypad on his chest. He knew he shouldn't be mucking around with it, but he had developed a thought. He didn't like it, but it was there. He sat up on the couch and peeked at Saya and Kara sleeping back-to-back in the bed.

What was he thinking? Why did he have to be so curious? He had no idea what would happen if he tried this. He could blow them all up by accident! On the other hand, if he didn't try, and his suspicions were correct, he could never forgive himself. He tapped the keys on the explosives. 7-2-5-2. The latch clicked open. He was right. Damn it! Why did he have to be right?

* * *

**It took me all day to write that. I wanna go take a nap now.**

**An awful lot of scene changes in this chapter.**

**Lachlan was supposed to be some really crazy type scientist-y guy, but for some reason he turned out like this old softy! As I was writing, I just got an image of Hoenheim in my head, so that's what I reckon he looks like.**

**Ed: Get your fiction straight!**

**Change of plans. I'll end this in another chapter or two. There's a low chance of it reaching chapter 15. I'm kinda getting bored with it, but I'm looking forward to a dynamic ending.**

**L: How much chance?**

**Me: I'd say... seven percent.**

**Train: So, I'll be free.**

**Me: That's one way of putting it.**

**Saya: Oh, no! She's gonna kill off Train!**

**Me: I COULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!**

**Kara: You killed your own brother!**

**James: Yeah, and I'm still mad at you!**

**Me: Ah! They're all ganging up on me! Save me, Edward!**

**Ed: STOP DRAGGING ME INTO BLACK CAT FANFIC!**


	13. Freedom

**My friend had a big, red handprint on his back last night. I don't know who hit him or why, but it looked funny. It was really bold!**

* * *

The New Adventures of Black Cat

Freedom

It was the middle of the night. Train had to be asleep by now. He had climbed up onto the roof quite a while ago. Kara sat up and checked that Saya was fast asleep. She crawled out of bed and put her coat on before shuffling out onto the balcony. The summer breeze blew past, taking with it any doubt in the frail girl's mind. She fiddled with her purple pigtails absent-mindedly as she stared out into the street. It was so quiet.

"Can't sleep?" Kara jumped and spun around. Train was lying on the roof with his hands behind his head, peering down on her with only one eye half-open.

"Y-yeah," she muttered shyly, "kinda."

She stepped up onto the railing and pulled herself onto the roof. She lay down beside Train, mimicking his posture.

"Nice night," said Train dully. Thousands of stars—tiny pinpoints of light—dotted the dark sky. Clouds were rolling in, though. It looked like it was going to rain.

"Yeah," Kara sighed. "Hey, Train."

"What?"

"You said that you left Chronos because you were tired of being their pet." Train hummed his reply. "Are you happy now that you've left them?"

"I think so," he said quietly. "I have the freedom to do what I want when I want, I've got a bunch of friends, and I manage to take care of myself." He turned he head to Kara as she sat up. "You can't hide behind Riley forever."

Kara's blue eyes bulged. She scrambled away from the man and reached the hight of the roof. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I think he's rather fond of you," Train went on, tapping in the code on his chest again. 5-2-7-2. K-A-R-A.

Kara drew her pistols, her hands shaking as she pointed them to Train. "Don't move!" she ordered. Train stared at her and remained perfectly still for a moment, but only a moment. He shrugged off the bomb and stood up. Kara trembled in fear with tears threatening to run down her face. "I'll shoot! I swear!"

Train casually sauntered up to Kara with his hands in his pockets. If she moved back any further, she would fall down the other side of the roof. Train squatted down in front of her, the pistols pointed straight at his forehead. "You're not a killer."

Kara whimpered pathetically before letting out a desperate scream. Something inside her snapped, and she threw her shoulder into Train. They both toppled down the roof. Train grabbed the gutter as they fell with one hand and held Kara with the other. Kara squealed as she slipped from Train's grasp and dropped down the two-stories. She landed on her feet but lost her balance and collapsed her side. Train let go and landed beside her. She quickly picked up her weapons and fired at Train. Her aim was way off, and she couldn't handle the blowback. She fell backwards.

"What's going on?" Saya fretted from the balcony.

BANG! "SAYA!" Saya stumbled back with a cry of pain, clutching her bleeding shoulder. Kara squeaked with fright, surprised at her own actions. Train jumped up to her aid.

"I'm okay. It's just-" Saya couldn't finish her sentence. She winced.

"Get inside," said Train. Saya pulled out her gun and shot at Kara's feet as she ran away, but she missed horribly. "Don't push yourself! Get inside!"

"What happened?" she asked weakly.

"Kara's working for Riley," Train explained. "We need to get you help."

Saya smiled up at Train. "It'll take more than a shot to the shoulder to bring me down," she assured. "What's the plan?"

"She's just scared," Train mumbled. "I have to talk to her."

* * *

Kara ran as fast as she could, but it hurt. She must have twisted her ankle when she fell from the roof. She remembered the place she was supposed to meet Riley and made her way inside. No one was around. She went up to the unlocked room that was waiting for her and stumbled inside, panting heavily. Riley was nowhere to be seen.

Kara slipped her pistols back in their holsters. She had never imagined that she would actually use them. She thought that they would be mostly just for show.

The doubt had come back by now. What was she doing? She knew this was wrong. This entire plan was wrong, yet she felt as if she had no choice. She sat on the bed and covered her face with a groan.

"You didn't do it." Kara jumped and faced Riley standing at the window. "I can tell."

"I couldn't," Kara breathed. "I couldn't kill him."

Riley came over and sat down next to her. "The only reason we involved Black Cat in the first place was to lure out Chronos."

"Well, why do we have to kill him?"

"He's a threat."

Kara didn't want to kill Train. He was a good person, and she had become rather attached to him over the last few days. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

"What about the bomb?"

"It's a fake. It was the one I put on you first. I didn't expect him to suggest putting it on him." It would've been nice if she had known that. Kara thought it was a real bomb this whole time.

"I'm useless!" Kara whined. "Why am I so weak?" Riley didn't respond. "I want the Tao."

"No."

"Damn it!" Kara snapped. "Why won't you let me have it?

"It could kill you."

Kara bounded up on all fours and looked pleadingly at Riley. "But I need to be stronger! Please, Riley! You have to let me take that potion!"

Riley turned to her. Those chocolate brown eyes were moving closer. He pressed his lips up against hers. Kara couldn't fight Riley; she never could. He moved his hand up and ran it through her hair. Kara made the little whining noise she always did. Riley lost it and flipped over over to pin her down. He deepened the kiss, running his mouth in her tongue and tickling the roof of her mouth. It drove her wild, and that's when she realised what was happening. She put her hands on Riley's shoulders and pushed him away. She didn't need to say anything. Riley understood, but he didn't seem happy about it.

"I can't right now," she said. "I-I have a lot-"

Riley didn't care. He plunged in again, muffling Kara's protests. She thumped him in the chest with her fists, but he ignored her. He ran his hand along her bare belly and up her back. His other hand gripped her thigh tightly. He moved his lips to her neck.

"Please, Riley," she sobbed, "stop it." Riley unsheathed the dagger strapped to her leg. He ran the cool metal across her skin. She tried to wriggle free. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" There was that look again. Kara could feel her heart itself trembling in terror. She felt tears stinging in her eyes. She hardly knew this man anymore.

"Please, stop."

"Shut the hell up!" He looked like he was about to strike her. Kara flinched, but nothing happened. Riley nipped at her ear. "Although, I do love it when you beg like that."

A figure swung in the window and kicked Riley off the helpless girl on the bed. Riley toppled onto the floor. Kara screamed with shock. A flash of lightning lit up the bed-head that was Train Heartnet. Saya climbed in through the window, her shoulder tightly bandaged.

"Train!" Kara exclaimed, utterly delighted.

Train drew his Hades and aimed at Riley. "I win."

A hair-raising scream was heard from the streets.

* * *

Sven, Rinslet, Eve, Jenos, and Lachlan all climbed out of the small, yellow car. The streets were quiet. They were all very tired, and Eve had to be woken up when they stopped.

"You sent them to my place?" Lachlan checked. Rinslet nodded. "They'll be this way, then." They all followed Lachlan through the streets.

Eve yawned and rubbed her weary eyes, trying to stay awake. Her head felt flooded, and her feet heavy. Something grabbed her arm. Before she could make a sound, she heard someone whisper in her ear. "Kill them," said the soft voice. "Let the Number live." Strands of Eve's hair narrowed and formed metal spikes. She had no control over herself. Her body jumped forwards of its own volition, thrusting one of the blades through Lachlan's heart from behind. He died instantly. Rinslet screamed in horror.

"Rins!" Train called.

Riley jumped up while he was distracted and disappeared into the shadows. Train cursed himself for letting his guard down.

Saya suddenly shrieked as she was tackled out the window by the invisible man. Train gave chase and bashed Riley out of the way in time to land safely with Saya in his arms. He set her down and told her to run. She did, but only to find and help the others.

Attacks were delivered to Train from nowhere. He dodged a few, but he could never tell where they were going to hit.

Eve swung for Rinslet, but she was too quick. All she managed to do was graze her arm once or twice.

Angel laughed from afar, rather enjoying the trouble she was causing. Sven shouted a few curses at her.

Jenos put on a glove that Sven recognised. He grabbed him by the wrist. "The Taoist's controlling her," he explained.

"We have to do something!" Jenos argued.

Sven swooped in and grabbed Eve. No one knew what he was expecting to happen. Not even he was sure. Eve thrust a blade into Sven's side. He gasped and froze where he stood. Eve's young face was petrified at the sight. She immediately came back to her senses, slipping her hair out of Sven's wound.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed into his chest. Sven cringed and squeezed his eyes shut as he wrapped his arms around her. The pain was unbearable, but he couldn't let go of Eve.

Saya came flying out of nowhere and kicked Angel in the head, taking her by surprise and instantly knocking her unconscious. "Now that was a fluke hit," she confessed.

"Where's Train?" Sven wheezed.

* * *

A drop fell, then another, and another. It began to rain. The heavy downpour pounded on Train's skull. His mind was overwhelmed by the fact that he had no idea what to do anymore. Now and then, he could see the raindrops bouncing off Riley, but it wasn't enough. He was pounded in the stomach and coughed up blood. He spun around and kicked Riley in the legs to trip him over. BANG! BANG! He was hit twice in the leg. Train roared in pain.

"Train," Kara called worriedly. She climbed over the balcony and jumped down. She fell over with a grunt because of her twisted ankle.

"Why are you following this guy?" Train choked. "He's just using you! He just wants power!"

"Power is freedom!" Riley barked. Train took the chance to fire a shot at him. He hit Riley in the arm, but the rain quickly washed away the blood, so he disappeared again.

"Freedom is where you make your own choices," Train objected. "You don't need power for that. You don't just want to be able to do what you want. You want everyone to do what you want!"

"You of all people should understand us, Black Cat," Train was starting to feel woozy, and it was getting difficult to tell where the voice was coming from. "No one will ever tell us to do again."

All this talk of "us" made Train realise something. He got an idea. He didn't want to use it, though.

He was smacked across the face yet again. Train grabbed Riley by the shirt and dropped him to the ground, pinning him down. Somehow, Riley managed to squirm free. This was hopeless.

Train turned his aim to Kara. Her eyes grew to the size of beach balls. She could sense the power in his golden eyes—the eyes of a killer. BANG! Riley came into sight again, standing in front of Kara to shield her. He dropped to his knees, clutching his chest. The rain soaked his silky, black hair, causing it to hang down in front of his face. Kara just stood there, shaking with her hands over her mouth. Train picked himself up and watched the stillness.

"Shoot him!" Riley cried. "Damn it, Kara! Pull out your guns and kill him right now! Do it!" Kara couldn't move. "Kill him!" Kara drew only one pistol and held it to the back of Riley's head with both hands. Riley slowly turned his head to look up at the tear-streaked face.

"Who are you?" Kara breathed. "I don't even know anymore."

Train came up beside her and slowly took away her weapon. She didn't fight him. She didn't feel the strength to.

The confusion and betrayal conveyed in Riley's eyes was a look Train had seen before. "Revenge won't do anything but fill you with regret. You don't need blood on your hands."

* * *

**Too... many... characters. Keep... getting... confused! That is why Lachlan is dead. He served no purpose.**

**There is no explanation as to how Riley has access to Tao in the first place. The only reason Tao was even included is because I thought the fight scene in chapter one needed something more. The original idea for this series was just Train and Kara catching various bad guys and meeting up with the other characters. There was no continuous plotline.**

**I feel like I should change the rating to M.**

**Riley: I am uke! Fear me!**

**Train: He's so annoying!**

**Saya: Breathe, Train. Breathe.**

**Kara: So, Riley lives?**

**Riley: Hey, yeah! I don't die, right?**

**Me: Of course not, baby! Prince Charming rides up on a white horse and carries you off to his castle where you live happily ever after.**

**Riley: …**

**Train: Haha! That ending's much better!**

**DON'T WORRY! THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER TO WRAP THINGS UP!**


	14. Tying off the Loose Ends

**James: What are you doing?**

**Me: Writing.**

**James: Writing...**

**Me: Black Cat.**

**James: RAAUUGH!**

**Me: I'll get back to my book soon! I'm nearly done!**

* * *

The New Adventures of Black Cat

Tying off the Loose Ends

Riley got another punch to the face. His nose was bleeding by this time, and he had a black eye.

"Leave him alone!" Kara screamed. She tried to pull the two attackers away from Riley, but they were too strong and shoved her aside.

"Don't touch her!" Riley spluttered weakly.

He was shoved up against the wire fence and pounded a few more time in the ribs before the two got bored and left the ally. Riley's knees collapsed under his weight, and Kara caught him, hanging his arm around her shoulder. He chuckled lightly, but it hurt his side.

"Why are you laughing, you idiot?" Kara asked, but she gave a slight giggle, too.

"What would I do without you?"

"I you hadn't been standing up for me, you wouldn't have been beaten to a pulp."

"I don't mind."

* * *

"Kara." Kara looked up at the eyepatch-wearing man in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kara mouthed. She will still a little shell-shocked. Sven sat down next to her and lit up a cigarette. "What do I do now? Lloyd's still out there, isn't he?"

"Low-life scum like him will be picked up off the street soon enough."

"Where's Train?" Sven peered down on the short woman. "He's already gone, isn't he? Stray cat and all that stuff?"

"Yeah," Sven chortled. "He told me to give you a message." Kara's sapphire eyes lit up. "Find someone—someone who won't use you as a puppet. Live a normal life."

"Is that it?"

"He also called you short."

Kara smiled. "I guess I'll get a job or something."

"You could always become a sweeper for real," Eve suggested.

Kara laughed weakly at the suggestion. "No," she said. "No, I think I'll leave that to you guys." She stood to leave. "Thanks, though, for everything. Tell Train I'm sorry for causing him trouble."

"For some reason, I doubt it matters to him," Sven assured.

Kara grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

"Rather cruel of Train to let her go without saying goodbye," Sven grumbled.

"But Train is still here," Eve informed.

"What? But he told me to-" He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Never mind. Where is he?" Eve slipped her soft hand into Sven's and lead him out the back door and over to where Train was leaning up against a tree. Saya was lying on the ground with her head on his lap. He had his arm draped over her, and they were both asleep. "Typical."

"I'm awake," Train mumbled without opening his eyes. "Keep your voice down. Don't wake Saya."

"Why did you just let her leave like that?"

"Rinslet's probably gone by now," Train guessed.

"You know her," Sven sighed, fixing up his hat to look out after Kara walking up to the road. "She's on her next job."

"Jenos?"

"Thought he'd follow her for a while."

Train snickered to himself. "As much as that guy peeves me, I do wish him luck with this whole 'destiny' crap he's got going on with her."

There was nothing left to say, so Sven and Eve walked back into the house.

"Father and daughter?" Saya assumed quietly.

"They may as will me," said Train with a smirk.

"You suck at goodbyes."

"Yeah."

As the sun began to go down on that quiet day, Sven and Eve were in the kitchen, making dinner.

"What else do we put on spaghetti?" Sven murmured.

"Soy sauce," said Eve from her perch on the bench.

"Really?"

"You ask every time, and the answer is always the same, Sven."

Sven grabbed the bottle of soy sauce and handed it to Eve. "Well, you can put it on your place, but I don't want it." Eve splashed a good dose into the saucepan as soon as he was facing the other way. He noticed as soon as he came back. He gave Eve a little jab in the ribs to tickle her. Eve giggled childishly.

"Go get Train and Saya," he said. Eve hopped down and went off to do as she was told. "Not much longer before she's too cool to sit on the bench and help me cook. She'll be off with boys and-" Sven stopped his own muttering. He shook his head and forced a chuckle. "Over my dead body!"

**(There's a chance for another story for me to write.**

**James: No.)**

"Train!" Eve called. "Train! Saya!" They were gone.

* * *

"For you, miss," said Train as he handed Saya her bottle of ramune.

"Thank you, sir," Saya giggled.

Train sat down next to her, they clinked their soft drinks, and drank just as the fireworks started to go off.

"Well," said Saya, "it took us three years, but here we are."

Train chuckled. He watched the explosions of colours against the black sky. "It was worth it."

There was the most pleasant moment as they just sat there together. Train smiled. "I was going to do something three years ago, and, while a lot has happened, I don't think that fact has changed."

"What fact?"

Train and Saya locked eyes. The loud cracking in the sky seemed to go dull. It was all white noise to them. The slowly moved closer and closed their eyes.

* * *

**Happy ending! Yay for TrainxSaya! For the sake of it, there will be another chapter just to interview the cast.**

**Train: I was almost out. TT^TT**

**Me: I brought Saya back to life for you! I let you kiss her! It was the ending! You should be thanking me!**

**Train: ...Yeah.**

**Riley: Jail? I'm in jail right? No princes and white horses?**

**Me: Yes, you're in jail.**

**Riley: Yay! Oh, wait. Crap! I'm in Jail! Save me, Kara!**

**Kara: I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	15. Just for the Sake of It

The New Adventures of Black Cat

For the Sake of It

Me: First of all, I'd like to thank all of you who have supported me until the end. By "all of you," I mean trainsgirl113. Second of all, WHOO! I'M DONE! THIS IS MY THIRD CHAPTER TODAY! *LOUD APPLAUSE* Granted, the last chapter was rather short.

Train: If you're just going to rant, you don't really need us here, do you?

Me: My sincere apologies. Readers (reader), I'm sitting at my dining room table with Train Heartnet, Saya Minatsuki, Kara Mortis, Eve, and Riley. Rinslet Walker and Jenos Hazard would also be present, but they actually didn't end up doing much, and I don't like having to keep tabs on so many characters.

Riley: Eve and I don't have a last name. :(

Me: Your last name can be Murdoch.

Riley: Kick-ass!

Sven: *covers Eve's ears*

Me: So, TrainxSaya?

Train & Saya: Yes?

Me: KYA~!

Train: Is that all you wanted to say?

Me: No, I was wondering if there's a future for you two.

*Train and Saya exchange glances*

Saya: What do you mean?

Me: Marriage... kids... you know.

*Train and Saya exchange glances*

Me: The answer is "yes, someday." Not right now, though. You guys are so independent and junk, but you'll eventually need to settle down. When that time comes, you still won't want to, but Saya's unexpected pregnancy is just the push you'll need.

Train & Saya: …

Me: Sven!

Sven: What?

Me: Eve really is like a daughter to you, isn't she?

Sven: Of course.

Me: Get ready for all that teenage angst, buddy.

Sven: It's already hit.

Eve: *glare*

Me: Kara!

Kara: Yes?

Me: Do you like the outfit and hairstyle I gave you?

Kara: Love it!

Me: I'd get the wrong kind of attention if I went around wearing that, though, and I'm not allowed to dye my hair white. I have two purple extensions, though!

Kara: Cool! You should go as me to a costume party!

Me: I have a fat belly. I can't expose it.

Kara: Aw... Don't say that.

Me: Riley!

Riley: Present.

Me: You love Kara.

Riley: …

Me: 'FESS!

Riley: OKAY! I LOVE KARA!

Kara: Le gasp!

Me: But you could never tell her. *nod nod* No one taught you how to love.

Riley: You're the author. You could've told me.

Me: But that would ruin the dramatic effect of the story!

Riley: Not really. I mean, you could have an alternate ending where I turn good. I could be good! I'm not all bad!

Kara: You've got your hand on my leg right now.

Riley: *looks down* I can't help myself! Why did you create me like this?

Me: *shrug* Oh, I have a question for the readers. (I use plural in hope that people in the future will continue to read this.) What is the better couple? TrainxSaya, KaraxRiley, RinsletxJenos, or RinsletxSven?

Sven: *choke*

Train, Saya, & Kara: The first one!

Riley: Kara!

Kara: What? It's true.

Me: Review in your answers.

Train: Okay, I have a question.

Me: That's nice.

Train: Why didn't you plan anything in this entire story? Don't most writers use an outline or something.

Me: I planned that Riley would be caught in the rain.

Riley: Really? Do I only exist so you can do bad things to me?

Me: No.

…

Riley: I expected some kind of follow-up there.

Sven: Yeah, I got that impression, too.

Me: Eve!

Eve: *glances up from her book*

Me: ...I don't think I actually have anything to say to you. Oh! Will you go out with my brother? I think you two would be cute togeth-

James: *hurls chair at my head* STOP BEING SUCH A WEIRDO!

Me: I'm hungry. Dad's making pies.

Train: Ooh!

Me: Not for you.

Train: Aww! *snuggles up to Saya and sulks childishly*

Saya: *pets him on the head* There there, ma behbeh.

Me: Sopl (stand on peasants laughing), that reminds me of the phone conversation Kara and Riley had. "Ma, I'm working!" It reminds me of Howard from Big Bang.

Riley: Haha! It's funny because it's at someone else's expense!

Me: Train, I have something for you.

Train: Hm?

Me: *hands envelope*

Train: *opens* Oh, heck no! How long have you been planning this?

Me: I just thought of it, but it would be too many crossovers. Maybe I could just publish it a whole bunch of times under different categories.

Train: *groan* This is a big no-no.

Me: Come on. Special invitation to Train.

Train: *throws invitation back*

Me: I'll kidnap you if I have to, but it will happen. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon!

Sven: Is anyone else confused?

Saya: Incredibly.

Eve: *nod*

Kara: *looks at invitation* *gasp* That's an awesome idea!

Riley: What?

Me: OMIGOSH! I JUST HAD ANOTHER IDEA! I have ideas for FOUR new fanfics! That's right! FOUR!

James: Write your book.

Me: Go back to Club Penguin.

James: WRITE YOUR BOOK!

Me: Yes, sir. ...After an EvexOC stor-

James: NO! *beats to death with Justin Beiber* (forgive me JB fans if I've spelled his name wrong)

Beiber: AH-HA! I'M FREE! FREE I TELL-

James: *chokes him with piano wire* Get to work, Rin.

Me: …

Eve: She is dead.

James: *scoff* Slacker. She's always got an excuse for everything. I guess I'll have to do it myself, and I won't kill off all the good characters unlike a certain someone I know. *sits down at my laptop* I'm a writer. Type type type.

Train: So, do we just go now?

James: Hm? Oh, yeah. Whatever. You remember where the portal is.


End file.
